Sou Capaz de Amar
by Kah-chan e San-chan
Summary: Após uma desilusão no passado, Kagome tem a chance de consegui o que tanto queria. Mais a volta de uma pessoa a sua cidade pode ser capaz de fazer Kagome mudar de Idéia?[Inu&Kag U.A][Resumo tosco, mais a fic promete!][NEW CAP CONTEM HENTAI][L]
1. Sipnose

Existem alguns atos sobre os quais _Kagome Higurashi_ não tem a menor sombra de duvida.

**1°:** Ela nao nasceu pra passar a vida toda numa minuscula cidadezinha do interior;

**2°:** candidatar-se a uma vaga de emprego no supermercado local não é exatamente o inicio de uma carreira brilhante.

**3°:** Sua situação é desesperadora. Se bem que...parece que InuYasha está de volta à cidade, dessa vez para ficar...

_InuYasha Taisho_ é o homem mais lindo, mais maravilhoso e mais perfeito do mundo... e está loucamente apaixonado por Kagome. Não que ela não seja loucamente apaixonada por ele também. Afinal, o minimo que uma pessoa pode fazer é ser honesta consigo mesmo e admitir a verdade. Ah, o amor... Não existe melhor remedio para curar as pequenas melancolias da vida!

* * *

**Por Kah-chan e San-chan**

* * *

**_Sou Capaz de Amar_**

_Sipnose_

* * *


	2. Capitulo 1

Kagome Higurashi girou uma margarida entre dois dedos. A vida na cidadezinha era muito semelhante aquela flor que simbolizava... Simples e encantadora a certa distância, mas de perto, não tinha a menor graça.

Sua melhor amiga Sango Himura interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos:

"E então, você vai se candidatar a uma vaga no Shikon?" – Kagome encarou-a. Ambas se conheciam desde os três anos de idade. Seria de se supor que Sango a entendesse melhor aquela altura.Ela colocou a margarida atrás da orelha e recostou-se no carro da amiga, que acabara de chegar. Ambas trabalhavam na mesma mercearia, Kagome tento acabado de terminar seu turno das oito à uma, e Sango prestes a começar o dela da uma às seis da tarde.

"Não estou planejando fazer carreira como caixa de supermercado."

* * *

**Por Kah-chan e San-chan**

* * *

**Sou Capaz de Amar  
**_Capitulo 1_

* * *

"Tem alguma outra opção que eu desconheça?"- Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Tenho planos."

"Você ouviu o velho Myouga. A mercearia Myouga's vai fechar em menos de dois meses. Como sabe, com a chegada do Shikon, Myouga não vem agüentando a concorrência há muito tempo e, enfim, decidiu vender a mercearia e se aposentar mais cedo. Mas o Shikon ainda está fazendo algumas contratações e oferece ótimo salário e vários benefícios. Eu mesma irei até lá logo para me candidatar a uma vaga. Não se pode querer mais que isso."- Kagome ponderou que se podia querer muita mais, mesmo que fosse na pacata Hinoshi

"Que bom para você"- Parecendo não notar o tom irônico, Sango sorriu, concordando.

"Que tal irmos ao Gordie's depois do almoço?"- Sugeriu Kagome.

"Claro. Boa idéia."- A brisa suave de verão soprou no rosto de Kagome, mas não contribuiu em nada para amenizar o calor escaldante de início de tarde que se estendia em ondas do asfalto. Já usando o horrível avental cor de beterraba da mercearia, Sango não parecia nada confortável também.

"Ei, você ouviu dizer que InuYasha Taisho está de volta à cidade? Lembra-se dele?"- Perguntou Sango de repente.

"O irmão de Rin? O que está fazendo aqui? Eles se mudaram da cidade quando tínhamos... o que... doze anos? Não imaginei que voltariam algum dia."

"Sim, a última coisa que ouvi dizer foi que Rin havia se casado com um rico executivo de Kyoto."

"E InuYasha esteve na cadeia, não foi?"- Sango sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não, não. Você não deveria dizer isso, mesmo que ele tenha sido uma espécie de..."- Lembrando-se dos antigos rumores Kagome terminou a frase:

"...Delinqüente? Ah, agora me lembro. Parece que passou um período num centro de reabilitação de adolescentes."

"Bem, ele andava com o grupo dos setes."- Aquilo dizia tudo. Todos sabiam que o grupo dos setes tinham sido maus elementos e, felizmente, haviam deixado a cidade a um determinado tempo. Provavelmente, para seguir 'carreiras' nada louváveis.

"Mais InuYasha não era como eles."- Prosseguiu Sango. – "Acho que apenas sofreu sua má influência por uns tempos. Depois acabou se corrigindo. Foi morar em Kyoto também e ganhou muito dinheiro na internet. Agora, comprou a antiga casa dos Yukawa. Kikyou Matsuri foi à corretora. Ela me contou tudo a respeito dele. Pelo que comentou, parece que InuYasha se tornou um homem bastante atraente."

"Kikyou Matsuri acha que qualquer homem com mais de quinze dentes e menos de quatro ex-esposas bastante atraente." – Lembrou-a Kagome. – "Mas ainda não entendo o que InuYasha está fazendo de volta a Hinoshi. A irmã dele nunca gostou deste lugar, nem de nós, aliás. Os Taishos não tem mais nenhum parente aqui e, se ele ganhou muito dinheiro, poderia morar em qualquer lugar que desejasse. Por que escolher Hinoshi?"

"Talvez ele tenha sentido falta daqui. Quem pode saber? Bem, eu tenho que ir. Meu turno começou faz 5 minutos atrás."- Sango entrou no carro – "Ligue-me depois." – E deu a partida.

Então, InuYasha estava de volta. Exatamente o que Hinoshi precisava... Outro encrenqueiro. O tipo de InuYasha Taisho já foi bastante de tolerar com sua rebeldia e petulância de garoto rico no passado, mas, agora, com dinheiro próprio? Bem, ele que fizesse bom proveito naquela cidade. Kagome não estava nem um pouco curiosa para saber o que o atraíra de volta para aquele fim de mundo. Tinha seus próprios interesses para cuidar.

* * *

InuYasha sentou-se no primeiro degrau da outrora grandiosa escadaria que conduzia ao segundo andar de seu novo lar. O lugar estava um caos. Apesar de estruturalmente bem, o que, de fato era o mais importante, precisava de uma boa reforma. Bem, felizmente ele adorava um desafio.  
O celular em seu bolso tocou, e viu o número da irmã no visor. Ótimo, ela provavelmente já encontrara Kaguya em algum lugar. Ela o aborreceria com um sermão indignado e altivo qualquer, mas nada melhor do que começar a praticar para quando seus pais descobrissem o que ele fizera. 

"Rin?"

"Onde você ta afinal?" – Indagou a irmã com impaciência.

"É bom falar com você também."

"Não brinque comigo. Kaguya me ligou."

"Imaginava"

"Ela tava uma pilha de nervos. O que deu em você, afinal? Kaguya disse que você rompeu o noivado!"

"Ela fez a escolha." – Respondeu InuYasha simplesmente.

"Oh, claro. Céus, Kaguya andou se desdobrando para deixar tudo pronto para o casamento, até pesquisou bairros onde vocês poderiam morar. Vocês tiveram sorte em conseguir uma casa em um ótimo bairro de Kyoto. O corretor estava esperando um cheque hoje para segurar a propriedade. Você deixou Kaguya numa situação bem delicada."

"Eu pesquisei bairros diferentes."

"Em Hinoshi? Você perdeu o juízo? Não pode esperar que Kaguya se mude para essa central caipira. Céu é obvio que esse lugar atrasado nem sequer tem uma joalheria ou uma butique!" – Rin soltou um suspiro desgostoso. – "De qualquer modo, eu conseguir acalmar Kaguya. Ligue para ela a fim de deixá-la saber que recobrou o juízo. Algumas dúzias de flores, e tudo ficarão bem."

"Adeus, Rin."

"O quê? Vai ligar para ela?"

"Ligarei para você daqui a um mês..." – 'Ou daqui a um ano!' – InuYasha desligou no meio de um protesto ultrajado da irmã. Ela provavelmente não seguiria até lá. Aquilo significava ter de ir até a 'central caipira' e, portanto, não precisava se preocupar em esperar a irmã tão cedo. Agora, quando seus pais retornassem da Europa, seria uma história deferente. Então, o pai criaria um verdadeiro estardalhaço.

InuYasha não pode conter o sorriso. Não que tivesse ansioso pelo inevitável confronto entre ambos, ao contrário, Mas um encontro já estava passando do tempo havia muito. Ele e o pai não viam as coisas da mesma maneira, não davam valor às mesmas coisas. Ele se dera conta daquilo pela primeira vez ali em Hinoshi. Havia se rebelado quando fora apenas um garoto de quinze anos com dinheiro e tempo livre de mais e amor e atenção de menos. Depois, passara os dez anos seguintes tentando provar que não era um imprestável.

InuYasha estava farto de se desculpar por quem ele era, de tentar ser algo que os outros queriam que fosse. Agora, aos vinte e cinco anos, estava começando de novo e, daquela vez, faria as coisas a sua maneira. Olhou mais uma vez ao redor do interior decadente da casa. Era melhor pôr mãos a obra. Teria muito o que fazer.

* * *

O gordie's era o ponto de encontro mais freqüentado de Hinoshi, principalmente entre os jovens e solteiros. Em um grande salão retangular, à esquerda da entrada, ficava o palco e a pista de dança. Na outra extremidade, encontravam-se o bar e três mesas de bilhar. O local vivia apinhado, na maioria, pôr moradores da região; o ambiente, familiar. A esposa de Gordie, Yuki, não tolerava que menores bebessem e proibia-lhes a entrada. Havia sempre uma banda tocando ao vivo, e a daquela noite entretinha a todos com uma animada musica country.  
Kagome estava sentada a uma das pequenas mesas que lotavam a área central, bebericando uma cerveja com Sango que de repente arregalou os olhos. 

"Veja só quem está aqui e quem trouxe a tiracolo!"- Kagome acompanhou a direção do olhar da amiga. Kikyou entrara no Gordie's num vestido vermelho colado e sorrindo radiante para o homem com quem estava de braço dado.

"Uau, quem é o moreno gostosão de olhos dourados?" – Sango olhava abertamente para o casal. Com seus longos olhos e cabelos castanhos, era bastante bonita, mas igualmente tímida em relação aos rapazes, limitando a fazer seus comentários a uma distância segura.

"Bem, acho que não será difícil para você descobrir. Afinal, foi você que andou conversando com ela recentemente." – Kagome sorveu um gole de sua cerveja.

"Oh minha nossa! Aquele é InuYasha Taisho? Ela disse que ele tinha se tornado um homem bastante atraente, mas acho que não contou todos os detalhes." – Sango acenou na direção de Kikyou.

"O que está fazendo? Oh, ótimo, agora eles estão vindo para cá." – revirando os olhos, Kagome soltou um suspiro resignado.

"Olá Sango." – Kikyou abriu seu maior sorriso de ex-miss Hinoshi e jogou os luxuosos cabelos pretos para trás , os olhos castanhos brilhando. – "Kagome." - acrescentou, seu tom alterando-se ligeiramente. – "Vocês se lembram de InuYasha Taisho, não é mesmo?" – Disse, olhando, orgulhosa, para seu acompanhante.

Então aquele era mesmo InuYasha. Kagome observou, enquanto Sango balbuciava tolices e gesticulava, quase derrubando os copos e as pequenas garrafas da mesa, como se estivesse diante de um astro de cinema. Admitia, InuYasha era bonito, com talvez um metro noventa e corpo atlético, cabelos pretos e olhos Âmbares. Mas e daí? Aparências podiam enganar. InuYasha mostrara sua verdadeira natureza muito tempo antes.

"Você se lembra de Kagome Higurashi, não é InuYasha?" – Sango estava puxando Kagome para a conversa. Kagome virou a cabeça para lado e deparou-se com calorosos olhos âmbares.E que olhos... Ela não se lembrara de que ele possuía olhos tão intensos e expressivos.

"Claro. Como tem passado Kagome?" – Ela foi pega de surpresa pelo cumprimento simpático e o sorriso caloroso que o acompanhava.

"Oh, bem."

"Você mudou bastante. Eu não a teria reconhecido se não tivessem me dito quem é você." – A voz dele era agradável. Kagome sentiu peculiares arrepios, subindo-lhe pela espinha. Não era atração, assegurou a si mesma, por certo não pelo garoto rico e inútil. Kikyou alternou um olhar entre Kagome e InuYasha.

"Kagome era uma moleca do tipo que vivia subindo em árvores, nadando no rio e fazendo travessuras, até mesmo nos tempos do colegial." – Kagome não pôde ignorar o comentário deito em tom desdenhoso.

"Não creio que InuYasha esteja interessado sobre o que eu fiz no colegial."

"Não, provavelmente não." – Retrucou Kikyou – "Mas ser uma moleca pode tornar o ato de se manter um homem a seu lado um grande desafio." – Kagome segurou sua garrafa de cerveja com mais força do que necessário.

"Você entende bem sobre como manter um homem a seu lado? Pensei que roubar o homem das outras fosse mais a sua especialidade."

"Não é roubo se ele já está em outra." – A voz de Kikyou continha um ligeiro tremor. Remorso, da parte daquela leviana? Não podia ser.

Sango pousou a mão no braço de Kagome.

"Você precisa de mais uma cerveja?" – Notando o rosto tenso da amiga, Kagome afrouxou a mão em torno de sua garrafa.

"É verdade. Não se pode roubar o que já está perdido, e acho que toda a cidade precisa de um serviço de achados e perdidos. Parabéns por está fazendo seu trabalho."

"Que tal um drinque Kikyou?" – Sango saltou da cadeira, praticamente arrastando Kikyou pela mão em direção ao bar. InuYasha permaneceu ao seu lado na mesa, estudando Kagome com um brilho indecifrável no olhar.

"Com licença InuYasha. Foi um prazer revê-lo, mas acho que preciso ir até o toalete." – Ela levantou-se e adiantou-se na direção do toalete. Na primeira oportunidade, acenaria para Sango a fim de irem embora. Não sabia por que ainda deixava Kikyou irritá-la tanto, mas aquela bruxa certamente arruinara sua noite.

* * *

InuYasha observou enquanto Kagome se afastava da mesa. Ela era incrível. De estatura média, confiante e atrevida... Nada daquilo mudara. O que estava diferente era a aparência. Os cabelos pretos, antes usados como se a mão tivesse acostumado a cortá-los, sempre acima dos ombros. Agora iam até a cintura, brilhantes e sedutores. Emolduravam-lhe o rosto bonito, servindo de complemento perfeito para os intensos olhos azuis, os lábios e o nariz delicado. Se não se lembrava de já tê-la visto antes sem uma camada de poeira cobrindo-a dos pés á cabeça, agora ela lhe pareceu uma visão das mais tentadoras. Continuava magra, mas agora com todas as curvas nos lugares certos. Numa saia jeans um tanto curta, exibia pernas bem-feitas, e a blusa justa e sem mangas deixava á mostra um abdome firme, um umbigo tentador. Sem mencionar que moldava seios arredondados e perfeitos.  
Ele precisava de uma cerveja. Livre de Kaguya a menos de vinte e quatro horas e já estava procurando substitutas. Recobrando a concentração, olhou ao redor. Normalmente evitava locais barulhentos e lotados como aquele, mas Kikyou lhe assegurava que, naquela noite, poderia apresentá-lo novamente a uns dois ou três homens que ele conhecera com adolescentes baderneiros. De algum modo, tinham-s tornado adultos respeitados e influentes na comunidade. Os vultosos lucros obtidos com a venda de sua empresa de consultoria na internet, a estavam muito bem aplicados, mas, com certeza era cedo demais para ele se aposentar, e como. Se queria começar a ter idéias de que tipo de negócios poderia abrir em Hinoshi, precisava de todos os contatos que pudesse fazer.

* * *

No dia seguinte, depois do turno das oito á uma na mercearia Myouga's, Kagome parou seu jipe no caminho de cascalho que seguia á lateral da casa de sua avó. Saltando do veículo, seguiu até a varanda ampla da frente, subindo os degraus, enquanto observava a fachada de pedra da casa pintada em tons alegres, as jardineiras nas janelas repletas de flores. A visão da casa da avó era sempre bem-vinda e confortadora. A caixa de correio vazia. Cinqüenta currículos enviados e nenhuma resposta. Pelo jeito, ela ficaria presa em Hinoshi para sempre.  
"Vovó Kaede, estou em cada." – Anunciou depois que abriu a porta da frente. Encontrou a avó na cozinha, desatando o avental branco que lhe envolvia a silhueta robusta, os cabelos grisalhos preso no costumeiro coque, os olhos, azuis como os dela, brilhando, satisfeitos. Kagome beijou-a na face e, então abriu a geladeira para pegar a jarra de chá gelado e servir-se de um copo. 

"Vá lavar as mãos e sente-se para comer, Seu prato já está pronto e ainda quente no forno, como sempre."

"Algum telefonema?"

"Nenhum. A secretária eletrônica ficou silenciosa a manhã toda." – Kagome soltou um suspiro frustrado. Também não recebera ligação alguma em seu celular.

"O que fez ontem a noite?" – perguntou a avó após um momento.

"Oh, nada em especial." – Kaede não aprovava o clube noturno, e Kagome não estava disposta a uma discussão. – "Diga-me, você se lembra dos Taishos?" – Perguntou, enquanto começava a almoçar.

"Creio que não."

"Eles eram uma das famílias proprietárias de minas. Moraram aqui por cerca de cinco anos antes de terem se mudado. Tinham uma filha da minha idade e um filho cerca de um ano mais velho do que Solta." – acrescentou ela, referindo-se a seu irmão.

"Ah, parece que estou me lembrando..."

"O filho, InuYasha, mudou-se de volta para a cidade. Sango e eu o vimos ontem á noite."

"É um rapaz bonito?" – o que aquilo importava?

"Sim, tem... boa aparência."

"Arranjou um emprego aqui?"

"Eu não sei. Não foi muito claro quanto ao que está fazendo. Mas, segundo Kikyou, tinha um negocio na internet que vendeu por muito dinheiro. Ela lhe vendeu a casa dos Yukawa." – Kaede arqueou uma sobrancelha grisalha.

"Ouvi dizer que alguém havia comprado o antigo casarão. Ele deve ter mesmo dinheiro se o comprou. Bem InuYasha Taisho deve estar planejando ficar então."

"Acho que sim. Pelo menos até que fique entediado com a gente."

"Não há nada de entediante aqui. E o rapaz parece ser dessa opinião também, ou não teria voltado."

Kagome acabou de almoçar e aproveitou o pretexto de ir trabalhar no seu computador para encerrar a conversa. Não sabia ao certo qual era o súbito interesse de Kaede por InuYasha, mas não queria encorajá-la. Quanto mais tempo ela passava diante de seu computador, mais a avó parecia maquinar mantê-la em Hinoshi. Kagome jamais confessaria seus planos de partir, mas Kaede parecia intuir os motivos da neta para ter aprendido web design.

Se achava que um homem a manteria em Hinoshi, a avó estava completamente enganada. Kagome cometera aquele erro uma vez antes. Não o cometeria novamente. Talvez devesse relembrar a Kaede o passado de InuYasha Taisho. Se soubesse eu ele passara tempo demais matando aula e andando com o grupo dos setes, talvez desistisse do assunto. Ou talvez, não. Quando Kaede abraçava uma causa, não havia muito o que pudesse fazê-la recuar.

Correndo os dedos pelos cabelos pretos, Kagome adiantou-se até seu quarto na casa térrea. Não era muito grande, com espaço para uma cama de solteiro, um guarda-roupa e sua mesa de computador. Ela nem sequer acrescentara muito em termos de decoração pessoal, apenas alguns retratos de família encimando a mesa do computador. Não era muito, mas passara a ser seu lar desde que Kaede sofrera seu primeiro derrame, cerca de dois anos antes. Uma semana depois Kagome vira-se precisando de uma nova casa, e ir morar com Kaede parecera fazer sentido.

Na época, fora perfeito. Ela e a avó tinham ajudado uma á outra a se fazerem, Kaede fisicamente e Kagome emocionalmente. Agora, porém, Kagome dava-se conta de que precisava de algo mais, algo que não era em Hinoshi. Já deixara sua vida em suspenso por tempo o bastante. Era o momento de correr alguns riscos e enfrentar o mundo.

Enquanto ligava o computador, ela lançou um olhar a algumas velhas cestas artesanais a um canto e esboçou um sorriso. Kaede ensinara-a a tecer cestas, quando tivera dez anos de idade. Fora um tempo especial apenas para as duas desfrutarem, e Kagome o adorava. Ma, por melhor que tivesse se tornado aquilo, tecer cestas não a levaria a lugar algum, a menos não além de Hinoshi. Ela precisava se concentrar em algo que tivesse potencial de mercado na cidade grande. Determinada, olhou para a tela do computador, preparando-se para mais uma tarde de treinamento.

* * *

InuYasha observou enquanto o grupo de trabalhadores começava a restaurar o casarão, como um pequeno exército em campo de batalha. Em princípio, pensara em fazer os reparos necessários sozinho, mas não demorara muito para comprovar que não tinha a menor prática naquilo. Dois dias antes, encontrara Souta Higurashi (Nota: Aqui o Souta é mais velho que a Kagome) na loja de ferragens e, embora não tivessem convivido muito na adolescência, o irmão de Kagome logo o reconhecera e lhe dera as boas-vindas à cidade. InuYasha tivera de se conter para não lhe perguntar sobre Kagome, a imagem sexy que se tornara ainda impregnada em sua mente. Ficara desapontado quando não a vira mais no Gordie's naquela noite, mas lembrara a si mesmo mais uma vez que devia se concentrar nos seus negócios.  
Mesmo com os importantes contatos que ele mantivera através de Kikyou no clube noturno, ainda estava indeciso quanto ao que fazer e resolvera se concentrar primeiro na reforma da casa. Depois que tivesse melhor instalado, conseguiria se organizar e pensar com mais clareza. Souta tinha um amigo empreiteiro, ao qual o apresentara, e, logo no dia seguinte, o homem aparecera com seu grupo de operários para iniciar a reforma. Fora melhor coisa que lhe acontecera. InuYasha cometera um erro comprando uma casa que precisava de tantos reparos. Agora, aquilo estaria resolvido rapidamente, e poderia se concentrar em iniciar seu novo negócio... Qualquer que fosse. 

Souta também o convidara para um churrasco na casa de seus pais no final de semana seguinte, e InuYasha não tivera como recusar. Não quisera recusar por nada, admitia. Apesar de dizer a si mesmo que estava bancando o tolo, a verdade era que mal podia esperar para rever Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

Kagome fizera um lanche rápido ainda no trabalho e, depois que encerra o turno na mercearia, rumou em seu jipe diretamente para o rio a fim de dar um mergulho. Avisara Kaede que chegaria mais tarde e levaria seu biquíni na bolsa, tendo-o colocado por baixo da roupa, antes de ter deixado o serviço. Era uma das vantagens de se trabalhar meio período e morar numa cidade tranqüila. Costumava fazer aquilo ocasionalmente, indo sozinha desfrutar a água fresca do rio, ou com Sango, o irmão e mais alguns amigos nos finais de semana. Era melhor aproveitar enquanto podia...  
Havia vários trechos magníficos no rio, cercado de vegetação exuberante e partes onde a correnteza era mais forte, permitindo-lhes praticar canoagem. Também havia um pequeno píer, onde costumavam fazer piquenique, ou era utilizado pelos moradores que gostavam de pescar. Ela decidiu ficar ao sol e dar seu mergulho lá naquela tarde, sabendo que ficava vazio nos dias de semana. 

Estacionou o jipe por perto, apanhou sua sacola com toalha, água mineral e filtro solar e adiantou-se até o píer. Despindo a saia e a camiseta, ficou com seu biquíni verde e espalhou o filtro solar pelo corpo. Estendeu, então, a toalha a fim de deitar-se e desfrutar o sol da tarde por algum tempo.

* * *

InuYasha estava satisfeito com o progresso da reforma na casa. No ritmo em que o empreiteiro mantinha seus funcionários, ele calculava que a casa ficaria pronta em poucas semanas. Mal podia esperar, pois estava vivendo de maneira improvisada, dormindo um tanto precariamente num dos quartos e fazendo suas refeições no restaurante da cidade. Chegara a pensar em se hospedar no pequeno hotel local, mas suas coisas já estavam todas na casa e seria apenas uma questão de tempo até ter sua total privacidade de volta. À noite, ao menos, quando tudo ficava silencioso, podia refletir sobre aquela questão dos negócios e, embora já tivesse algumas idéias, ainda não escolhera nenhuma para pôr em prática.  
Naquela tarde, querendo fugir um pouco de toda a agitação, resolveu dar uma volta pela cidade em seu BMW. Não havia muito o que se ver, na verdade, a cidade podia ser percorrida de ponta a ponta em menos de quinze minutos. Algo lhe correu, de repente, e seguiu com o carro por uma estradinha que levava ao rio que passava por uma extremidade de Hinoshi. Ainda não fora até lá e seria bom rever o lugar onde costumara se divertir com os colegas quando garoto, nadando ou pescando. Antes da fase rebelde, por assim dizer. 

Descendo o carro, teve de caminhar por uma trilha até o píer do qual ainda se lembrava. O sorriso descontraído nos lábios morreu-lhe de imediato, quando se deparou com o inesperado.

Kagome, num biquíni verde, espalhando filtro por um corpo curvilíneo de tirar o fôlego. Ele sentiu o pulso se acelerando enquanto a observava e manteve-se imóvel até que a viu deitar-se numa toalha no píer. Sabia que deveria ir embora antes de ser visto e deixá-la desfrutar sua tarde em paz. Mas não pôde. Afinal, por alguma razão, não tivera ansiando por vê-la desde aquele encontro casual no clube noturno? 'Só iria até lá cumprimentá-la', disse a si mesmo. Não havia nada de mal naquilo. Era a atitude educada a tomar na verdade.

Não passando nem da metade daquelas justificativas, InuYasha já estava no píer antes que se desse conta.

"Olá, Kagome. Como vai?" – Kagome sentou-se abruptamente na toalha. Aquilo era coincidência, ou teria feito o homem se materializar ali com a simples força do pensamento?

"Olá. O que faz aqui?"

"Apenas resolvi dar uma volta para relaxar. Minha casa está um verdadeiro caos com toda aquela reforma. Lembrei-me do rio e resolvi vir até aqui. Afinal, não há muito o que se ver na cidade.

"Nisso, você tem toda a razão" – Sentindo-se pouco á vontade em seu biquíni, Kagome concluiu que era hora de dar aquele mergulho. Sem mencionar que a maneira como InuYasha a estudava com seus olhos dourados parecia ter um efeito mais escaldante do que o sol.

Ela deu um mergulho gracioso e, logo, emergiu, jogando os cabelos para trás, a água chagando-lhe quase até o peito naquele trecho do rio. InuYasha observou-a, fascinado, os olhos azuis dela mais intensos sob o sol, as gotículas de água escorrendo-lhe pelo rosto, até a curva dos seios sedutores emoldurados pela parte de cima do biquíni. Não demorou para que o fogo do desejo percorresse suas veias. Céus! Estava e, brasa, e não demoraria para que ela percebesse.

"Acho que também vou dar um mergulho. A água está convidativa demais num dia... Hã... Quente como este."

"Vai mergulhar de roupa e tudo?" – Perguntou Kagome com ar duvidoso.

"É claro que não." – Sem hesitar, InuYasha despiu a camiseta.

Kagome observou-o, boquiaberta, incrédula. Não apenas achara que o homem teria coragem de ficar so de bermuda na sua frente, como também não soubera que ele era um verdadeiro deus grego. (Amo falar isso xD) Engolindo a seco, observou-lhe o peito músculos bem-definidos, o abdome rijo, as coxas fortes... Felizmente, ele mergulhou depressa no rio, dando vigorosas braçadas de uma margem á outra, o que deu tempo a ela de se recobrar ao menos um pouco.

Num certo momento, ele emergiu inesperadamente a sua frente, bem próximo, os incríveis olhos dourados estudando-a com um brilho indecifrável. Ela tornou a engolir a seco.

"Você é maluco, sabia?" – disse, tentando usar um tom descontraído para romper a evidente tensão entre ambos.

"Sabia."

Enquanto a observava e olhava para seus lábios fixamente, InuYasha inclinou a cabeça como se fosse beijá-la. E, de repente, Kagome esqueceu-se de tudo o mais e ansiou para que aquilo acontecesse. Foi por aquela razão que quando, de fato, ele lhe tomou os lábios com os seus, uma explosão de sentimentos tomou-a de assalto, e ela se colocou na ponta dos pés, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. Seguindo um impulso incontrolável, correspondeu ao beijo com todo seu ardor.

Ele abraçou-a pela cintura, moldando-lhe as formas femininas a seu corpo, evidenciando a intensidade de seu desejo.

De repente, deu-se conta do que estava fazendo e parou, interrompendo o beijo abruptamente, mas continuando a mantê-la junto a si. Kagome observava-o com os olhos confusos e sonhadores, a respiração ofegante, as faces coradas.

"Tenho de ir." – disse de repente e saltou com agilidade até o píer, vestiu rapidamente as roupas sobre o corpo molhado e desapareceu pelo meio da vegetação, alguns momentos depois ela ouviu o ruído do motor de um carro rompendo o silêncio bucólico do lugar.Kagome permaneceu no rio, atordoada, ainda recobrando a respiração e confusa.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Kagome continuava exasperada consigo mesma. Em primeiro lugar, não se perdoava por seu momento de fraqueza no rio. E, em segundo, depois daquilo, simplesmente não conseguir parar de pensar em InuYasha Taisho. Até cometera a insensatez de passar naquela manhã em seu jipe pela rua dos carvalhos, a fim de dar uma espiada no antigo casarão dos Yukawa. E em InuYasha, tinha de admitir. Felizmente, não o vira. Mas a velha mansão vitoriana estivera em plena atividade, como imaginava, com pessoas trabalhando desde o topo do amplo telhado até os degraus da varanda da frente. Souta lhe contara que recomendara o amigo empreiteiro. (Pedreiro, sei lá) a InuYasha e, pelo aspecto das coisas, a reforma no novo lar dele ia de vento em popa. (Rápida) O que a irritara fora que o irmão lhe dissera que o convidara para o churrasco que haveria na casa de seus pais no sábado seguinte. Por que fora convidá-lo, afinal? Ela não teria como deixar de ir, ou os pais ficariam aborrecidos. E, de repente, teria de se ver mais uma vez frente à InuYasha Taisho, achando-o irresistível... Mas agora tendo de redobrar seus esforços para resistir a ele.  
Bem, bastaria se concentrar no que interessava, lembrou a si mesma. Só porque não conseguia tirar InuYasha dos pensamentos não significava que sentia algo por ele. Bem, além de atração física claro. Mas o fato era que simplesmente imaginara-o de uma maneira e, então, ficara surpresa com o homem sexy e confiante que o ex-garoto rebelde se tornara. O que importava agora era esquecer o encontro no rio e concentrar-se em seu objetivo de deixar Hinoshi.

* * *

Á tarde, na privacidade de seu quarto, enquanto Kaede assistia TV na sala, Kagome apanhou o celular. Ligou para o numero de Kouga. Conhecera-o seis meses antes, durante um seminário na Universidade de Wokasa, e haviam feito alguns contatos desde então. Naquela manhã, no jornal da cidade de Wokasa, houvera o anúncio de que uma equipe de engenharia estava recrutando um profissional para um projeto de web design e o nome de Kouga e seu numero haviam constado no final. Se ela tivesse sorte, aquela poderia ser sua grande chance. A secretária eletrônica dele estava ativada e, portanto, deixou uma mensagem com o numero de seu celular.  
Finalmente, aos vinte e dois anos, estava fazendo algum progresso, dando o primeiro passo concreto rumo a seus sonhos. Não haveria nada que Kaede ou um simples recém-chegado á cidade pudesse fazer para interferir em seu caminho. 

Sango, por sua vez, já havia se candidatado a uma vaga no Shikon e não se conformava que ela não tivesse feito o mesmo, uma vez que ambas tinham trabalhado juntas em vários coisas desde o termino do colegial. Será que sua amiga a queria mais?Ver o mundo? Morar em algum lugar onde as pessoas não soubessem absolutamente tudo a seu respeito? Onde as pessoas não a julgavam baseadas nos erros de seu passado? Kagome ansiava por tudo aquilo.

* * *

Foi uma questão de poucos dias para que ela recebesse a tão desejada resposta do telefonema, embora parecesse ter se passado uma eternidade. Quando já começara a achar que Kaede esquecera sua existência por completo, seu celular tocou no final de uma tarde:  
"Kagome, você está interessada no projeto de web design?" – A voz de Kouga soou familiar do outro lado da linha – "O pagamento não é muito, mas é uma chance que pode levar a coisas melhores. Deseja tentar?" 

Kagome respirou fundo, procurando vencer o nervosismo.

"Sim claro"- Confirmou imediatamente.

"Ótimo. Que tal ir almoçar comigo amanhã? Poderemos conversar sobre os detalhes"

"Ta certo.Almoçamos amanhã"

Assim que desligou o telefone, Kagome deu um salto em seu quarto, mal em si de alegria. Ali estava, a sua grande chance! Partiria de Hinoshi.

* * *

Sentada na varanda da frente da casa dos pais no final da tarde de sábado, Kagome examinava uma margarida que pegara do jardim da mãe. Ainda parecia convidativa a distância, mas sem graça de perto.  
"Aceite o trabalho" – murmurou, arrancando uma pétala – "Não aceite" – disse, arrancando outra. 

Seu almoço de negócios com Kouga, ainda naquele dia na cidade de Wokasa, não fora exatamente empolgante. O trabalho seria temporário, o de criar site para a mineradora Sunrise, que iniciaria uma nova operação ao sul de Hinoshi, nas proximidades de Matsuru. Minas de Chumbo. Ela se lembrava de que, na sua infância, houvera um riacho perto de Hinoshi, onde costumava brincar com seu irmão e os amigos... Um lugar de águas cristalinas, cercado de antigos carvalhos e flores silvestres. Na ultima vez em que estivera lá, tudo desaparecera, destruído pelos desejos das minas.

Ela poderia iniciar o projeto ali mesmo em Hinoshi e ir a Matsuru ocasionalmente. Se gostassem de seu trabalho, Kouga lhe dissera que haveria a oportunidade de um emprego permanente com uma carreira promissora de web design.Por que não estava saltando de alegria então? Haveria algum outro motivo além das minas em relação aquele trabalho?

'Não, nenhum', disse para se mesma com firmeza. E, embora jamais tivesse aprovado a devastação causada pelas minas, aquela oferta de trabalho era a única oportunidade que tem de sair de Hinoshi. Afinal, sempre desejara isso. Não tinha muitas opções, se deixassem aquela oportunidade escapar, talvez acabasse ficando presa ali para sempre.

Ao longo do tempo, muitas fábricas tinham fechado na cidade. Exceto pelo supermercado Shikon, nenhum negócio novo surgira em Hinoshi. O desemprego acabara afugentando muita gente dali. Sim, ela tinha que pensar em termos práticos e encaminhar seu futuro da melhor maneira possível.

Com a mente menos anuviada, Kagome tornou a entrar na casa dos pais, apreciando os aromas da cozinha, onde a avó e a sua mãe terminavam de preparar os acompanhamentos para o churrasco, incluindo as tortas de maçã para a sobremesa. Seu irmão, Souta ( Ele é mais velho que a kagome, ta?) já chegara do pequeno apartamento onde morava e estava ajudando o pai de ambos a acender a churrasqueira no pátio dos fundos.

Quando ouviram uma batida na porta da frente, a mão de Kagome virou-se sorridente para Kagome:

"Pode ir atender, querida? Deve ser o garoto que Souta convidou. Não posso pensar em ninguém mais que teria o trabalho de bater á porta.

Kagome sentiu o coração disparar. Lembrou-se do maravilhoso beijo que trocaram no rio. Não tinham conversado desde então, e ela esperava manter um ar sereno quando o visse. Respirando fundo, espiou no olho mágico da porta. InuYasha estava para diante da porta, segurando um buquê de rosas, parecendo incrivelmente lindo.

* * *

InuYasha respirou fundo, sentindo-se pouco á vontade. Não sabia ao certo como se aproximar de Kagome, depois da maneira como a beijara no rio. Decididamente, algo acontecera entre os dois. Não tinha certeza do que, mas houvera uma mudança. Não era uma mera atração física, um simples beijo roubado. Havia uma química forte demais entre ambos. Uma química rumando a algo que poderia torná-lo a metade de um casal novamente em vez de um indivíduo completo. Uma mudança para a qual não estava pronto.

* * *

**Sumário**  
_Hinoshi:_ Uma cidade que inventamos para a fic. Já que não conhecíamos nenhuma que sejam com as aparências que demos nesse capitulo.

* * *

_Olá,  
Esperamos que tenham gostado. Essa é nossa primeira Fan fic que podemos considerar aqui no site Rsrsrs. Qualquer duvida sobre a fic estamos a sua disposição. xDD_

_Caro leitor..._

_Que vc decida se essa fic é ou não merecedora de uma Review!!_

_Kissus!_


	3. Capitulo 2

InuYasha respirou fundo, sentindo-se pouco á vontade. Não sabia ao certo como se aproximar de Kagome, depois da maneira como a beijara no rio. Decididamente, algo acontecera entre os dois. Não tinha certeza do que, mas houvera uma mudança. Não era uma mera atração física, um simples beijo roubado. Havia uma química forte demais entre ambos. Uma química rumando a algo que poderia torná-lo a metade de um casal novamente em vez de um indivíduo completo. Uma mudança para a qual não estava pronto.

* * *

**Por Kah-chan e San-chan**

* * *

**_Sou Capaz de Amar_**

_Capitulo 2_

* * *

Escapar das garras ambiciosas de Kaguya fora difícil o bastante e, se fosse franco, jamais se apaixonara por ela. Sua ex-noiva fora mais um exemplo de ter sempre seguido o caminho que sua família trilhara para ele. Kagome estava mais longe possível que se podia chegar daquele caminho, mas algo o avisava de que se afastar-se dela não seria fácil. Aquela era chance de fazer as coisas a sua maneira.

Namorar significava manter um compromisso e fazer concessões para chegar a um consenso com a outra pessoa. InuYasha passara a maior parte de sua vida contornando as coisas para agradar outro alguém. Não estava disposto a mergulhar de volta naquele tipo de comportamento outra vez.

Concentrou-se naquele pensamento quando Kagome abriu a porta, um sorriso hesitante nos lábios. Foi difícil não notar quanto estava sensual usando short de jeans e regata vermelha, os seios emoldurados pelo tecido macio, as pernas bem-feitas e expostas.

Ele limpou a garganta e fitou-lhe os olhos.

"Olá, Kagome."

Um ligeiro rubor espalhou-se pelas faces dela e foi como se seus pensamentos transparecessem naqueles belos olhos azuis. Kagome também estava se recordando dos deliciosos momentos no rio.

"O-Olá" - O sorriso ficou mais forçado, e ela parecia sem ação.

Uma mulher idosa aproximou-se pelo vestíbulo e colocou-se ao lado de Kagome.

"O que faz parada aqui? Não largue o rapaz aí ao relento.Deixe-o entrar logo."

Kagome revirou os olhos, não vendo muito risco de InuYasha congelar no 'relento' num calor de trinta e poucos graus, mas colocou-se de lado, deixando-o entrar.

"Ora, ora, ele é um boa-pinta para um estrangeiro, não é?"

Estrangeiro? Ele deveria se sentir insultado? InuYasha esforçou-se para parecer educado.

"Vovó Kaede" - disse Kagome entre os dentes, o sorriso tenso. – "Qualquer pessoa não nascida Hinoshi e arredores é estrangeira para minha avó." - explicou. Havia um lado bom, disse a si mesma. Ao menos a avó quebrara aquele estranho clima entre ela e InuYasha.

O problema foi que Kaede continuou percorrendo-o com o olhar, como se o tivesse medindo para um terno novo, enquanto Kagome o apresentou aos pais. A mãe, Sakura, corou radiante, quando ele lhe entregou o buquê de rosas.

InuYasha relaxou um pouco depois do momento um tanto embaraçoso que partilhara com Kagome na varanda, mas teve de se preparar para outro tipo de bombardeio.

"Está planejando ficar em Hinoshi, meu jovem?" - perguntou a avó dela, fitando-o nos olhos.

Era direta, sem dúvida, a robusta senhora de cabelos grisalhos.

Sentindo-se como um touro premiado num leilão, InuYasha meneou a cabeça.

"Sim, eu comprei a antiga casa dos Yukawa. Vim para ficar."

"Muito bem. Olhos azuis como os da neta percorreram-no de alto a baixo." - Seja bem-vindo.

Felizmente, a ajuda não demorou a vir.

"Venha tomar uma cerveja" - disse Takeda, o pai de Kagome.

"Souta já está lá no pátio preparando a churrasqueira."

Com um suspiro de alivio, Kagome começou a ajudar a mãe e a avó na cozinha. Céus, Kaede estivera observando InuYasha como se quisesse apontar-lhe uma espingarda e fazê-lo rumar direto para o juiz de paz mais próximo junto com sua neta. E aquela conversa sobre ele ficar na cidade! Kaede podia maquinar quanto quisesse.

InuYasha pretendia ficar na cidade, mas Kagome não. Sentia-se grata pelo fato de Kaede não ter testemunhado o beijo de ambos no rio. Teria sido quase impossível convencer a avó de que não estava interessada em InuYasha. Ela própria estava tento grande dificuldade em convencer a si mesma.

Céus, aquela seria uma longa noite. Era uma pena que Sango tivesse ido ao aniversario de uma prima fora da cidade e não pudesse está ali para ajudá-la a manter distancia de InuYasha Taisho.

Kaede, por certo, não mediria esforços em sentido contrario.

A família de Kagome era divertida e calorosa como a sua jamais fora, ponderou InuYasha, enquanto desfrutavam o delicioso churrasco no quintal dos fundos. A um dado momento, chegara Masumi, a tia de Kagome, uma mulher de meia-idade, que usava maquiagem carregada, roupas espalhafatosas e era quase tão sutil quanto Kaede em suas indiretas casamenteiras.

Mas Kaede era um caso á parte... Imbatível em sua empreitada.

Ela o observava como se ele tivesse a senha para um arquivo perdido, um arquivo muito importante. Ou talvez devesse pensar na mulher em termos de caça.

Ela era uma caçadora, uma caçadora de maridos, na verdade, e ele era a presa dela. Se Kaede fizesse as coisas a sua maneira, ele estaria num altar ao lado de Kagome, antes que soubesse o que o atingira.

Já trilhara aquele caminho antes, fora um excelente partido aos olhos de Kaguya, alguém com uma fortuna grande o bastante para dar-lhe uma mansão, jóias, carros, enfim...

Kagome estaria de acordo com os planos da avó? Estaria a procura de um marido... e rico de preferência? Ou não?

Ao menos, ela não parecia estar gostando dos comentários da avó. Na verdade, parecia mortificada naquela noite, como se mal pudesse esperar para lhe pedir desculpas quando estivessem a sós.

E, não foi de se admirar quando, mais tarde, de algum modo, ambos acabaram ficando a sós no quintal dos fundos.

Um novo silêncio tenso se prolongou, enquanto comiam as pequenas tortas de maçã que Kaede lhes servira.

"Hum..." - disse InuYasha, enfim, indicando a torta em seu prato. - "Esta torta está deliciosa. Tenho de admitir. Tortas de maçã são as minhas favoritas, especialmente as caseiras. Tínhamos uma cozinheira aqui que fazia tortas incríveis como esta. Acho que não provo uma assim há anos."

Kagome sorriu um pouco mais descontraída.

"Também, quem fez as tortas foi a vovó Kaede. Sou um desastre na cozinha, mas ela já me prometeu que algum dia vai me ensinar a fazê-las." - Ela soltou um suspiro. - "É uma pena que ela não tenha tanta habilidade para ficar calada na hora certa quanto tem para cozinhar. Quero lhe pedir desculpas por ela tê-lo bombardeado com tantas perguntas e indiretas. Mas, se serve de consolo, não é nada pessoal. Kaede teria tentado me casar até com um extraterrestre se algum pousasse aqui."

"Fico lisonjeado" - respondeu secamente.

"Não foi o que eu quis dizer."

"Eu sei. Estou só provocando você." - InuYasha fez uma pausa, um brilho intenso surgindo em seus olhos dourados. – "E falando em pedidos de desculpas... eu estava à espera de uma chance de me desculpar... Pela maneira como a abordei naquela tarde no rio. Acho que passei um pouco dos limites... Não que eu me arrependa, claro." - apressou-se a admitir.

"Eu..." - Kagome engoliu seco. Céus, o homem tinha mesmo a capacidade de desconcertá-la. E bem poucas coisas a deixavam sem ação. Evidentemente, não admitiria o quanto da maneira como ele a 'abordara' no rio. Adorava cada momento e não conseguira pensar em outra coisa a não ser em repetir a dose. Mas não podia se esquecer de seus objetivos. O melhor era fingir indiferença. – "Não há razão para se desculpar."

"Não?"

"Não. A culpa também foi minha. Acho que todo aquele sol acabou afetando a nós dois." - Ela teve orgulho de como sua voz soou firme e calma.

InuYasha pegou os pratos de sobremesa agora vazios, colocando-os a seu lado no banco de madeira onde estavam sentados. Acima, a lua cheia brilhava, à volta, as folhas das arvores do bosque para além da casa farfalhavam sob a brisa suave de verão. Ele virou-se para fitar Kagome nos olhos e pousou a mão com gentileza em seu braço.

"Acha que foi mesmo o sol?" - perguntou-lhe num tom baixo, íntimo.

Kagome esforçou-se para ignorar o calor que se irradiava daquela mão forte e parecia subir por seu braço e percorrer seu corpo inteiro. Respirou fundo, a fragrância da colônia agradável dele invadindo-lhe os sentidos. Uma imagem dos dois no rio passou-lhe pela mente, arrepiando-se por inteiro.

Ela ansiou por ser beijada novamente, por sentir o contato daqueles lábios ardentes nos seus, os braços fortes envolvendo-a. O homem era cativante demais, quisesse admitir, ou não. Mas não podia se permitir àquela atração por ele. Era o momento errado, o lugar errado. E antes que acabasse sucumbindo a tentação outra vez, antes que as coisas tomassem um rumo complicado demais, achou melhor deixar a situação clara o bastante.

"Seja lá o que tenha sido já passou. É melhor fazermos de conta que não aconteceu."

"Você consegue?" - Ele observou-lhe os lábios cheios por um momento, fazendo-a estremecer. – "Pois eu não."

"Ouça, você não entenderia. Ambos queremos coisas completamente diferentes e..."

Enquanto Kagome se esforçava para encontrar palavras adequadas, InuYasha estudou-a longamente com seu olhos perscrutadores.

Fez-lhe, então, a pergunta mais inesperada:

"Você sequer sabe o que realmente quer?"

* * *

Continua...

* * *

Oie!! Quanto tempo neh? Pode apostar que não demoramos por mal... Como qualquer um aqui, apostamos que todos tem outras coisas importantes a fazer. O tempo é curto para muitas coisas que temos que fazer. Mais sem delongas, vamos responder as reviews. Porém primeiramente, agradecemos de coração pelas reviews, vcs são um máximo!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:**

Que bom que gostou! Ficamos felix ;D Bom ta aki o segundo cap, e mto obrigada pela review viu? Kissus

**Agome chan:**

Demorou esse cap? Acho q sim xD mais não foi por mal... Gostou da parte do rio neh? Sabe que nós tbm? Gostariamos mto de tá no lugar da Kagome, e seria melhor ainda se tivesse um Sesshy junto KkKk... Bom vlw pela review bjuss

**Cris:**

Oiiii!! Magnifica? não é para tanto ehehe. Bom se a Kagome vai ou não aceitar o emprego, é so esperar para vê. Esperamos que goste desse cap. Bjuss

**mk-chan160:**

Sim ja tinha dois capitulos postados, e tbm acrescentamos mais. Por que teve alguns errinhos e tal... Vlw pela review tá? Bjuss

**Bruni Chan:**

Que bom que gostou!!! Ficamos felizes. Ta ai a continuação, flw, bjuss

**Maiyu .Mad.Hatter.:**

É, repostamos. E sim, lembramos de você! Não sacamos mto esse seu negocio contra as flores xD, mais vamos dizer que foram rosas... e não liga ñ, nessa fic o Inu é cavalheiro heuheuehue. Sobre a miss Hinoshi, até que a vaca da kikyou teve concorrentes, as garotas de Hinoshi são bem belas, Mais não sabemos o que o povo viu na kiky-merda... Bom vlw pela review... Kissus

* * *

Olha se esquecemos alguma review pode falar tá? Bom é so, e até o proximo... e queremos mais...

**REVIEWS!!**

Façam autoras felix!!!


	4. Capitulo 3

Ela ansiou por ser beijada novamente, por sentir o contato daqueles lábios ardentes nos seus, os braços fortes envolvendo-a. O homem era cativante demais, quisesse admitir, ou não. Mas não podia se permitir àquela atração por ele. Era o momento errado, o lugar errado. E antes que acabasse sucumbindo a tentação outra vez, antes que as coisas tomassem um rumo complicado demais, achou melhor deixar a situação clara o bastante.

"Seja lá o que tenha sido já passou. É melhor fazermos de conta que não aconteceu."

"Você consegue?" - Ele observou-lhe os lábios cheios por um momento, fazendo-a estremecer. – "Pois eu não."

"Ouça, você não entenderia. Ambos queremos coisas completamente diferentes e..."

Enquanto Kagome se esforçava para encontrar palavras adequadas, InuYasha estudou-a longamente com seu olhos perscrutadores.

Fez-lhe, então, a pergunta mais inesperada:

"Você sequer sabe o que realmente quer?"

* * *

**Por Kah-cha e San-chan**

* * *

**_Sou Capaz de Amar_**

_Capitulo 3_

* * *

Kagome encarou InuYasha de cenho franzido. Que pergunta! Era evidente que ela sabia o que queria. Queria uma carreira, algo de que pudesse se orgulhar, não apenas um trabalho para ganhar seu sustento num supermercado. Queria dinheiro, não umas fortunas como algumas que se ganhavam na loteria, apenas o bastante para viver digna e confortavelmente. Queria uma casa ou um apartamento que fosse de sua propriedade, um lugar que lhe desse boas-vindas ao lar o final do dia. Queria relacionamentos, não apenas com pessoas que a conheciam desde que nascera, mas com pessoas que gostassem dela e a entendessem, respeitando-a pelo que era, aceitando suas escolhas.

E queria amor, de alguém que não corresse para o bar mais próximo porque era noite de sábado e não a traísse com outra a cada oportunidade que encontrasse. Resumindo tudo, ela queria partir de Hinoshi.

Afastando-se abruptamente de InuYasha, levantou-se do banco de madeira e virou-se para adiantar de volta até a casa. Em duas largas passadas, ele a alcançou.

"Onde está indo?" - Ele soou um tanto aborrecido, o que só a deixou ainda mais exasperada.

"Onde eu bem entender"

"Você não respondeu a minha pergunta"

"E nem pretendo. Eu sei o que eu quero. Não preciso partilhar mais nada com você".

"Tem certeza?" – Perguntou ele num tom gentil. – "Talvez você apenas pense que sabe o que quer. Talvez se partilhar um pouco de si com outra pessoa, acabe descobrindo que quer algo completamente diferente."

E era exatamente o que ela temia.

InuYasha tocou-lhe o queixo, erguendo-lhe o rosto de leve para que o fitasse, o simples contato produzindo uma corrente eletrizante em Kagome. Só esperava que Kaede não decidisse voltar ao pátio. _Oh, a quem estava enganado?_ Podia apostar que sua família inteira estava com a cara grudada na porta de vidro de correr da cozinha, olhando para ali naquele exato instante.

Não podia partilhar nada com InuYasha. Ele não entenderia. Nascera em berço de ouro, sempre tivera tudo o que quisera a seu alcance, nunca fora traído por alguém em quem confiara. Nunca fora feito de tolo diante da cidade inteira, uma cidade que jamais esquecia.

"Você não entenderia."

"Tente. Confie em mim."

_Confie em mim._ Kagome ouvira aquelas palavras antes, acreditara nelas. Mas não mais, não outra vez. Quem ele pensava que era, afinal, interrogando-a daquela maneira? Tocando-a daquela maneira? Admitia que não o rejeitara exatamente quando ele a beijara no rio, ao contrario. Mas aquilo não lhe dava o direito de fazer perguntas pessoais e lhe tocar o braço, o rosto. Ela não sabia o que era mais desconcertante. Mas eram gestos íntimos, algo que se partilhava com um bom amigo, ou um namorado, e InuYasha não era nada daquelas coisas. Era apenas capaz de despertar sua libido. Poderia superar aquilo.

Kagome deu um passo para trás, esquivando-se do toque e, sem dizer nada, marchou abruptamente na direção da casa dos pais.

Com um suspiro, InuYasha voltou ao banco, a fim de sentar-se por alguns minutos. Não queria despertar curiosidade dos familiares dela em relação ao que estava acontecendo entre ambos. Ou melhor, ao que 'não' estava acontecendo.

Não conseguia entendê-la. Sentira a química entre os dois, notara o brilho no olhar dela quando o fitara e, principalmente, lembrava-se de quanto fora receptiva nas águas do rio, de como correspondera a seu beijo com ardor e abandono. Era evidente que se sentia atraída por ele. Mas por que tentava fingir o contrario? E, o que, afinal, houvera em sua pergunta para deixá-la tão zangada?

Não demorou muito para que Souta saísse para o quintal e se reunisse a ele no banco, entregando-lhe uma lata de cerveja.

"Achei que você precisava de uma."

"Sim" – InuYasha abria a lata e tomou um longo gole da bebida gelada. – "Parece que eu disse algo que aborreceu Kagome. Para ser franco, não sei exatamente por quê".

"Ela não estava mesmo muito bem-humorada, quando adentrou pela cozinha e perguntou a Kaede se poderiam ir. Antes que nossa avó respondesse, ela praticamente a arrastou até o jipe."

"O que não deve ter deixado sua avó nada contente". – Comentou InuYasha irônico.

"Pode apostar que não. Mas não se preocupe. Exaltar-se à toa já faz parte da natureza de Kagome". – Depois de ter colocado a própria cerveja no banco, Souta apanhou um pedaço de madeira que também levara e desdobrou um estojo largo de couro, revelando um conjunto de instrumentos para entalhar. Apanhou um com uma lâmina afiada e começou a desbastar o pedaço de madeira. – "Sabe entalhar, InuYasha?"

"Não, não levo o menor jeito para isso."

"É fácil. Você deveria tentar."

InuYasha observou, interessado, enquanto Souta deslizava habilmente a lâmina pela madeira, que, sem demora, já ia tomando forma. Lembrando-se do assunto da conversa anterior, indagou:

"Por que Kagome vive zangada?"

"Quem pode saber? Ela é o que se poderia chamar de uma rebelde em busca de uma causa, ou, ao menos de uma boa briga." – Souta fez uma breve pausa no trabalho para tomar um gole de sua cerveja. – " Se não fosse minha irmã e se eu não soubesse que é temperamental assim desde que nasceu, eu diria que está precisando de um homem. É claro que, ainda assim, não seria má idéia."

Souta encarou InuYasha, enquanto apanhava a madeira de volta.

"Não é preciso dizer que se alguém a magoar terá de se entender comigo."

Hora de mudar de assunto.

"Você entalha madeira há muito tempo?"

"Quer dar uma olhada?" – Souta deixou seus materiais de lado e conduziu InuYasha do quintal até a lateral da casa onde ficava a garagem fechada. Abrindo a porta dos fundos, acendeu a luz e indicou uma seqüência de prateleiras largas à esquerda do carro do pai.

Pedaços de madeira de diversos tipos e cores estavam empilhados nas duas prateleiras de baixo. Nas duas acima, havia uma variedade de itens esculpidos em madeira reluzente, desde utensílios domésticos, brinquedos, objetos decorativos até todos os tipos de estatuetas, de animais e pessoas, incluindo uma que parecia a de Kagome quando criança, andando descalça num riacho.

Inuyasha apanhou aquela peça e observou a delicadeza do trabalho artesanal. Aquilo exigia tempo e talento. Presumira que Souta apenas entalhava como um simples passatempo. Não imaginara que era realmente capaz de criar peças tão belas e perfeitas. Ele recolocou a peça e observou de uma ave empoleirada numa árvore.

"Uau! Você é um artista."

Souta deu de ombros.

"Oh, isso não é nada. É apenas algo que faço para relaxar nas horas vagas. Tenho um pouco de matéria-prima no meu apartamento, mas, por causa do espaço, deixo aqui guardado na garagem do meu pai.

"Você vende suas peças?"

"Algumas, mas não há muito mercado para isso aqui. Na maior parte do tempo, eu apenas as faço por diversão. E, ao menos, servem como presentes para os parentes e amigos em datas comemorativas." – riu Souta. – "De qualquer modo, vou expor algumas numa barraca no dia de Hinoshi Daze".

"Hinoshi Daze?" – Inuyasha franziu o cenho. – "Não me lembro de algo assim na época que morei aqui".

"Hinoshi Daze é um evento que faz parte do festival de outono" – explicou Souta, enquanto voltavam a se sentar no banco de madeira. – "Algumas pessoas que fazem artesanato o iniciaram há uns cinco anos. São vendidos todos os tipos de coisas: sabonetes artesanais, bijuterias, quadros e etc. Nós costumamos ter uma barraca, onde Kaede também expõe algumas de suas cestas e minha mãe, seus bordados. É um verdadeiro evento da família Higurashi." – acrescentou sorridente.

"Esse é o único lugar onde vocês já tentaram vender essas coisas?"

"Sim, onde mais as venderíamos? Algumas pessoas viajam durante todo o verão a diferentes feiras de artesanato, mas não temos tempo para isso. Além do mais, uma vez que você soma o tempo utilizado para fazer uma peça o tempo e gasolina gastos para levar as coisas para todos os lugares, a conclusão é a de que está perdendo dinheiro. De qualquer modo, sempre temos material o bastante para montar uma barraca anualmente no Hinoshi Daze."

InuYasha lançou um olhar na direção da garagem.

"Posso comprar uma de suas peças?"

Souta arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Você quer uma?"

"Sim." – Mesmo sob a luz um tanto fraca da garagem, InuYasha pudera ver a perfeição de cada detalhe, mesmo nas miniaturas. - "Sabe,eu gostaria de saber criar algo assim."

"Se tem uso para elas, pegue a peça de que gostar. Será fácil fazer outra igual". – Souta abriu um sorriso tímido que destoou de seu habitual jeito expansivo. – "Além do mais, eu gosto de saber que as pessoas as têm".

* * *

"Então? Como foi o churrasco de ontem? InuYasha apareceu?"

Kagome franziu o cenho sobre a pequena mesa para Sango na sorveteria onde haviam se encontrado para um bate-papo no domingo à tarde.

"Sim, o churrasco foi bom. Mas por que essa pergunta específica sobre Inuyasha?"

"Sango mergulhou a colher em seu banana-slit e abriu um sorriso".

"Percebi que você estava ansiosa para que ele fosse".

"Eu, ansiosa? Ao contrário. Para ser franca, nem sei por que Souta o convidou." – Adquirindo um ar de indiferença, Kagome concentrou-se em seu sundae.

"Não vai me dizer que não se sente nem um pouco atraída por InuYasha. Percebi como você o observou no Gordie's e, sem perceber, você vive citando o nome dele por um motivo ou outro.

"Eu vivo citando..." – Kagome encarou a amiga com incredulidade. Estaria mesmo fazendo aquilo sem se dar conta? Admitia quanto InuYasha a afetava, mas daí a parecer uma adolescente embasbacada era ridículo. Felizmente, contivera-se e não contara a Sango sobre o encontro tórrido de ambos no rio. Ela, com certeza, teria se reunido com Kaede e, num piscar de olhos, Kagome estaria sendo entregue de bandeja a InuYasha. – "Céus, de onde você tirou essa tolice? Está certo, ele é atraente, mas e daí? Você sabe que tenho planos de não me envolver com ninguém daqui".

A lembrança de que pretendia sair de Hinoshi apagou o sorriso do rosto da amiga, e Kagome quase se arrependeu do comentário. Felizmente... ou não... outra coisa desviou a atenção de Sango.

"Veja, Kikyou já está com seu carro novo." – Ela apontou através da grande vidraça da sorveteria para o pequeno conversível vermelho que a morena estacionava junto ao meio-fio.

"Bem, acho que combina com o estilo vampe dela" – comentou Kagome em tom sacástico.

"Você está sendo maldosa". – Sango acenou pela vidraça, e Kikyou acenou de volta. - "Por que fica tão hostil perto dela? Kikyou nunca fez nada a você".

"A questão é: por que você a bajula tanto? Ela não é melhor do que nós, sabe?"

"Eu nunca disse que era".

"Nunca disse, mas é o que pensa. Desde os tempos da escola, quando ela era a garota mais popular e começou a vencer seus fúteis concursos de beleza, você a tem tratado como se fosse uma rainha ou algo assim. E como se devêssemos nos sentir gratas por cada migalha de atenção que ela atira na nossa direção". – Kagome bateu com sua colher na taça com força demais quando a mergulhou no sorvete.

Sango encarou-a.

"Você está com inveja."

_O que? Com inveja? Como Sango podia pensar uma coisa daquelas? Talvez ela devesse contar a verdade a sua amiga._

Kagome lançou um olhar ao conversível vermelho e um nó formou-se em seu estômago... um nó ainda bastante incomodo mesmo após três anos.

"Isso é ridículo. Não há nada que essa ex-animadora de torcida, ex-vencedora de concurso de beleza de quinta categoria tenha que eu queira."

"E que tal aquilo?"

Kagome seguiu o olhar de Sango. Kikyou descia de seu conversível para cumprimentar um InuYasha Taisho sumariamente vertido. O calção vermelho de corrida expunha-lhes as pernas musculosas e bronzeadas, a camiseta regata deixando os ombros largos e os bíceps em maior evidencia. Os cabelos escuros estavam úmidos, a transpiração escorrendo-lhe pela pele bronzeada. Saltitava no lugar para manter o ritmo da corrida, enquanto conversava com a oferecida de Hinoshi.

Kikyou mostrava-se insinuante, como de costume, correndo ambas as mãos pelos quadris, sua linguagem corporal fazendo o terninho que usava parecer mais sexy do que lingerie transparente.

"Os dois parecem bastantes amigos, não acha?" – Comentou Sango.

"Só espero que ela não comece a se esfregar nele feito uma vira-lata no cio".

"Kagome!" – A amiga arregalou os olhos, horrorizada.

Imperturbável, Kagome limitou-se a dar de ombros em resposta.

"Eu gostaria de poder ler os lábios para saber o que estão dizendo".

A mesma coisa ocorrera a Kagome. Não que fosse da sua conta. InuYasha podia fazer o que quizesse. Aquele beijo no rio não significara nada, nem os toques gentis dele em seu rosto na noite anterior, ao menos não para InuYasha. Por experiência própria, sabia que aquelas coisas eram importantes apenas para as mulheres, não para os homens, e nem para ela própria. Era inteligente demais para aquilo. Aprendera a lição. Apenas gostaria que InuYasha escolhesse outra pessoa para ficar em vez de Kikyou. Ele parecia estar gostando demais das atenções dela. Na certa, haviam marcado um encontro para mais tarde, antes que InuYasha ter prosseguido com sua corrida e Kikyou ter entrado na padaria ao lado.Fizera questão obviamente de acenar mais uma vez para ela e Sango na sorveteria.

Puxa, estava calor! InuYasha apoiou as mãos num prédio de tijolos aparentes e esticou as pernas atrás de si. Estava fora de forma. Havia pelo menos um mês que não se exercitava para valer. Ao que parecia, excedera-se um pouco na corrida daquela tarde. Deveria ter pedido uma carona a Kikyou para casa, mas o bom senso não lhe permetia.

Parara perto da sorveteria a fim de comprar uma garrafa de água mineral, mas Kikyou saltara de seu conversível e bloqueara-lhe o caminho. Na conversa de cinco minutos, ela lambera os lábios mais vezes do que uma estrela pornô teria feito num filme inteiro. Ele tivera apenas um pensamento... Escapar o mais depressa possível. A mulher praticamente se oferecia numa bandeja. Havia uma grande diferença entre sensualidade e vulgaridade. Não era aquele tipo de mulher que estava procurando.

Aliás, não estava procurando mulher alguma. Queria apenas desfrutar sua liberdade.

Tendo-se recobrado o bastante, entrou na lanchonete ao lado e comprou sua tão almejada garrafa de água mineral. Parou na calçada, tomando metade do líquido vital de um só gole e começou a atravessar a rua.

Um veículo freou abruptamente diante dele. Mesmo sem ser atingido, o susto fez InuYasha cair para trás. Era um jipe. E sua dona logo saltou do volante e se aproximou, preocupada.

"Você está bem? Oh, InuYasha é você?

Ele observou-lhe os cabelos escuros e os olhos azuis reluzindo sob o sol. Num short e numa regata claros, que lhe evidenciavam todas as curvas de maneira descontraída, ela era a própria tentação.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

_**Olá leitores!**_

Esse capítulo nós fizemos bem leve, mas para começo de conversa a fic ta só no inicio, e ainda tem muitas coisas a se revelar sobre Kagome. Agora as coisas começam a esquentar. Então não percam os próximos capítulos xD.

Bom, agora as respostas reviews

**mk-chan160**

_Bom a Kaede é mto lol msm xD. E como a Kagome resiste? Bom ela não resiste, ela finge resistir... Num sei se você entendeu... KkKkk Enquanto ao Inu, ele é um amor heheh. Demoramos mto dessa vez? Olha e vlw pelas reviews q vc anda mandando ok? Mto obrigada!_

**Agome chan**

_Se ela vai ou ñ esperar o emprego, vc vai ter que esperar para vê. Demoramos dessa vez oO?_

**manu higurashi**

_Ow vlw ai xD. Gostou da cena do rio? xD é uma das melhores... Ta o cap novo!_

**Sisical**

_Hum, o pessoal gostaram da parte do rio auhauhauhua... E paramos naquela parte de propósito... o... vlw pela revi!_

**Nanali**

_Q Bom!! Mas uma xD... Vlw ai viu? Ta aki o cap novo!_

**Jhé**

_Que bom q ta adorando! Bom nunca imaginaríamos q tenha acontecido algo do tipo com vc, mais o que vc disse é totalmente verdade, mais na fic a Kagome foge, para ñ acontecer a msm coisa novamente. Vlw pela revi!_

* * *

_**Bom gente ficamos por aki... e até o próximo! Kissus fofas!**_

_**Ei! Mas ñ esqueça de aperta do botãozinhu roxo lá em baixo heim ;)**_


	5. Capitulo 4

Um veículo freou abruptamente diante dele. Mesmo sem ser atingido, o susto fez InuYasha cair para trás. Era um jipe. E sua dona logo saltou do volante e se aproximou, preocupada.

"Você está bem? Oh, InuYasha é você?

Ele observou-lhe os cabelos escuros e os olhos azuis reluzindo sob o sol. Num short e numa regata claros, que lhe evidenciavam todas as curvas de maneira descontraída, ... ela era a propria tentação.

* * *

**Por Rin-cha e K-chan**

* * *

_**Sou Capaz de Amar**_

_Capitulo 4_

* * *

Esvaziou o restante de sua garrafa.

"Estou bem"- disse, levantando-se. – "Foi apenas o susto que me derrubou. A culpa foi minha. Eu estava distraído. Acho que correr debaixo de todo esse sol acabou me deixando um pouco zonzo."

"Tem certeza?" – Indagou ela, ansiosa. – "Quer que eu o leve ate o pronto-socorro?"

"Não é necessário. Não me machuquei."

"Bem, ao menos insisto em lhe dar uma carona ate sua casa. É o mínimo que posso fazer."

InuYasha estava mesmo ansiando por uma carona. E teve de admitir que adoraria desfrutar um pouco mais a companhia de Kagome. Ao menos aquele pequeno incidente parecia ter rompido o clima tenso da noite anterior. Ela não parecia mais zangada.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Sango passara rapidamente para o banco detrás, deixando-o sentar na frente ao lado de Kagome. Lembrando-se de algo que precisava fazer, ela pediu à amiga em casa primeiro, antes que levasse InuYasha. Kagome conteve-se para não revirar os olhos. Não bastara Kaede e, agora, ali também estava Sango querendo bancar o Cupido. Ela não queria estar a sós com InuYasha. Nem sequer sabia por que lhe oferecera uma carona para casa... a maldição de ter sido criada com boas maneiras. Sabia que não deveria se envolver com ele, mas aquele um metro e noventa de pura masculinidade a seu lado a fazia esquecer os motivos. Não tendo como argumentar com Sango sem despertar curiosidade desnecessária, deixou a amiga em casa primeiro e, depois, rumou na direção da Rua dos Carvalhos.

Atenta ao volante, disse a si mesma que podia lidar com a situação. Bastaria se concentrar nos defeitos do homem: mimado, delinqüente juvenil, teimoso, arrogante, convencido e... Atencioso demais com Kikyou.

Sentindo-se mais confiante, lançou um olhar a InuYasha... E o calor do dia pareceu aumentar em muitos graus. Sentado ali tão próximo, os músculos das pernas e braços dele pareciam em maior evidência. Céus, o homem era um atentado ao pudor!

Limpando a garganta, disse a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu:

"Está com calor? Você parece quente."

Ele abriu um largo sorriso. Fora a coisa errada a dizer...

"Obrigado."

Kagome franziu o cenho, mantendo o olhar fixo na rua à frente.

"Você costuma correr?" Perguntou InuYasha – "Parece do tipo que se exercita."

Feliz com a mudança de assunto, ela respondeu:

"Só corro se houver algo me perseguindo."

"E isso acontece com freqüência?"

"O quê?"

"Algo perseguindo você. Costuma acontecer? Aposto que vivem correndo atrás de você."

O que aquilo queria dizer exatamente? Ela lançou-lhe um olhar; o brilho ardente em seus olhos dourados dizia mais do que suas palavras. Sua reação foi corar.

"Está com calor?"– Perguntou ele. – " Você parece quente."

Engraçadinho. Calor era pouco. Bastava um olhar de relance para ele e sentia-se febril.

"E então, quando você vai iniciar seu trabalho como web design?" – Perguntou InuYasha, quando o silencio se prolongou. – "Seu irmão comentou alguma a respeito ontem à noite."

_Trabalho como web design? Que trabalho? _Perguntou-se Kagome vagamente, incapaz de se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa exceto na imagem do peito firme e sólido naquela minúscula camiseta. Ela parou num caminho de cascalho próximo a casa dele e segurou o volante com força. Respirou fundo. _Oh, sim, o trabalho de criar um site na internet para as Minas_, o qual decidira que realmente não podia recusar. Havia falado vagamente a respeito a Souta, sem ter mencionado Sunrise, e o irmão comentou com InuYasha. Céus, não sentia mesmo privacidade naquele lugar.

"Logo, mas é apenas um trabalho temporário." – Sentindo-se novamente sobre controle, ela virou-se para observá-lo no assento ao seu lado. Foi o bastante para que uma nova onda de calor a percorresse, enquanto admirava aqueles ombros largos, e o peito expostos pela camiseta cavada, e fazendo-a ansiar por tocá-lo.

"Kagome?"

"Hum?"

"Você quer entrar?" – InuYasha abriu a porta do seu lado e desceu.

"Oh, não, não. Kaede está a minha espera."

"Ela não pensa que você está passeando com a Sango?"

O homem tinha resposta para tudo.

"Mas sei que você está com a casa em reforma. Não quero atrapalhar."

"Ao contrario. O empreiteiro e sua equipe estão de folga hoje, e eu gostaria de lhe mostrar como a casa está ficando."

Ela a sós com InuYasha naquele casarão imenso? Kagome engoliu em seco.

"Gostaria da sua opinião." – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, um brilho maroto surgiu em seus olhos. – "Ou está com medo de alguma coisa?"

"Eu? Com medo?" – Kagome ergueu o queixo, desafiadora, e desceu do jipe. – "Vamos até lá vê como está ficando a casa então."

InuYasha tirou uma chave do pequeno bolso do short e abriu a porta grande e maciça na varanda da frente.

A primeira coisa que chamou a coisa de Kagome no amplo vestíbulo foi a grandiosa escadaria de carvalho, de corrimão trabalhado. Completamente restaurado, a madeira agora reluzia, destacada pelas paredes pintadas em tons pastéis. Ela seguiu-o pelo corredor até a sala de estar principal. Também parecia pronta o assoalho de madeira polido, as paredes claras, os janelões deixando entrar o sol da tarde através de seus vidros cristalinos, a lareira de mármore imponente.

"Eu também estou mandando mobília." – Comentou ele, indicando algumas peças já prontas, como algumas graciosas e mesinhas de canto. Os grandes sofás ainda estavam cobertos com encerado. – "Quero preservar as coisas da melhor maneira possível, resguardar seu valor histórico. Aliás, sua tia Masumi comentou que você sabe tudo sobre a história local. Era também uns dos motivos pelo qual eu queria lhe mostrar a casa."

"Tudo isso aqui é lindo." – Disse Kagome, fascinada, fazendo um gesto amplo ao redor da sala. – "Eu nunca estive aqui antes. Sempre quis ver o lugar. Quando eu era pequena, costumava sonhar em viver numa casa com esta. Parecia a mesma coisa em todos os livros que eu lia, a garota morava numa graciosa mansão vitoriana." – Parou. – "Gosto de coisas antigas."

"Eu também." – Disse InuYasha satisfeito com o comentário dela. – "Há algo fascinante em saber que uma coisa tem história. É um aspecto que dá ás coisas antigas um valor especial que as novas não têm. É como se estivessem muito a contar sobre quem as possuiu antes, como se estivessem sido testemunhas de tantas transformações ao longo do tempo. Foi por isso que comprei este lugar, apesar de todas as reformas necessárias."

Kagome observou-o com ar surpreso. Ele sorriu com se estivesse embaraçado.

"Você deve estar pensando que isso soa estranho."

"Não, apenas nunca ouvi ninguém explicando isso dessa maneira antes. Acho que nem mesmo papai e tia Masumi, que adoram antiguidades, saberiam dizer o motivo."

Ela virou-se e seguiu pelo amplo corredor principal devagar, olhando ao redor, até que entrou numa saleta adorável. O lugar a lembrou de imediato das salas íntimas das histórias de séculos passados, com seu papel florido, a lareira pequena, ladeada de canapés de madeira nobre e uma escrivaninha antiga junto a janela.

"Uau, que lugar incrível!" – Exclamou. – "É como uma viagem no tempo."

"É mesmo, não é? Fiz questão de que o lugar fosse restaurado exatamente como era."

"Se eu tivesse uma sala com esta, acho que é onde eu passaria a maior parte do meu tempo. Quando não tivesse outra coisa para fazer, é claro."

"Como uma aristocrata à espera do seu príncipe encantado?"

"Parei de acreditar em contos de fadas há um longo tempo."

InuYasha aproximou-se dela.

"Você não tem idade o bastante para que isso tenha acontecido assim há tanto tempo." – Segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e fitou-a nos olhos. – "Talvez apenas precise de algo para lembrá-la."

"Lembrar-me do quê? De algo que nunca foi real para inicio de conversa?"

InuYasha afagou-lhe o rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

"Como sabe se algo é real o não, se não dá uma chance de descobrir?"

O olhar dele era intenso. Kagome soube que InuYasha iria beijá-la, que deveria impedi-lo. Ele foi se inclinando lentamente, o hálito quente acariciando-lhe o rosto, o corpo musculoso encostando no seu, apenas o fino tecido das roupas servindo de barreira. Fitou-a por mais um momento, antes de se inclinar mais e tomar-lhe os lábios com os seus.

O beijo foi doce, vagaroso, persuasivo, fazendo com que Kagome ansiasse por mais. Entreabriu os lábios até que as línguas de ambos se entrelaçassem numa cadência erótica. Enquanto correspondia ao beijo, abraçou-o pela cintura e correu as mãos por sob a camiseta, afagando-lhe as costas.

InuYasha moldou-a mais junto a seu corpo viril, o beijo tornando-se faminto. Kagome colocou-se na ponta dos pés e abraçou-o pelo pescoço, beijando-o com idêntico ardor.

Sua vontade era de se entregar com abandono aqueles momentos, perder-se de paixão nos braços fortes que a envolviam e não pensar nas conseqüências. E por que não? Não sabia dizer... a mente rodopiava, os pensamentos vagos, todo seus ser voltado para aquele homem, que lhe despertava sensações deliciosas com seus lábios experientes.

O som da campainha ecoou pela casa de repente.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Momento propaganda xD**

_Miroku _é o tipo de homem que deixa as mães de moças solteiras em estado de alerta: charmoso e conquistador. Ele tem uma explicação para tudo, até para suas conquistas amorosas. Mas Miroku está prestes a se arrepender de ter despedaçado tantos corações femininos...

_InuYasha_ acreditava que seu casamento fosse perfeito, até perceber que a esposa estava perdendo o interesse. Kagome tem motivos para mater aquele distanciamento, mas se ela não se explicar logo, pode acabar perdendo o marido...

_Rin_ tem certeza de que encontrou o principe encantado, o homem com quem gostaria de se casar e ter filhos. O problema é que ela não é a única...

_Três irmãos_, três destinos diferentes e um único propósito: A prorcura do verdadeiro Amor; Inu&Kag Sesshy&Rin San Muito romance, drama e comédia nessa fic xD

LEIA nossa mas nova fic... "**Tramas de amor.**" Ela é mto legal gente, pode apostar :)

* * *

Oiiiieeee amores!!! xDDD Cap novo na área. Pequeno, mas é melhor que não postar... Desculpem por parar numa parte cretina, mas era o lugar ideal para deixar o clima de suspense rsrsrsrsrs ;) 

Tamos tão felix!!!! 7 reviews wweeebaaaa uahuahuahuahua. vlw meninas. Agora vamos as respostas delas:

**Maiyu .Mad.Hatter.**

_Rin-chan: - Agora que entendi seu lance com as flores, tenho uma cabecinha de abobora msm...xD_

_K-chan:_ - _Ah... Quem não é curioso? Todo mundo gosta de marocar!!!! uahuahuahua. Principalmente nós, mas deixa quetinhu, num canto obscuro de nossas mentes..._ - **soc!** - _Ai R-chan, isso doeu!_

_R-chan:_ - _Você mereceu! u.ú. Liga pra ela não Mai (posso te chamar assim?) Ela pode até ser maroca, mas eu não!_ - fuzila K-chan com o olhar. - _Pois é, como o Souta tem coragem? Soco é pouco, precisa ser levado na base ta porrada mesmo._

_K-chan: - Mas pelo menos ele disse que bateria em qualquer homem que fosse que machucasse a irmãzinha dele..._

_R-chan: - Ele disse? Q fofiz -!!_

_K-chan: - Oh? Amando a Kiky?_

_R-chan: - Tem coisas sobre elas que ainda estão por vim. E ainda tem a resposta por que a Kagome não a surporta e..._

_K-chan:_ - _Cala a boca Rin!!!!_ - **Soc!** - _Agora sim. Descontei xD!_ - A coitada da Rin despenca da cadeira.

**Bruni Chan**

_R-chan: -_ _Gostei da parte quando kiki nojo vai quebrar a cara e virar uma vagaba de vez'! uahahuahuahuahuhahuaa._

_K-chan:_ Encara Rin como se fosse uma louca - _O InuYasha ja sabe que eles tem uma grande atração. A Kagome não quer admitir... Pois tem medo._

_R-chan:_ - _Medo? Ah é porque aconteceu desde que..._

_K-chan:_ - _Calada! u.ú_

_R-chan:_ - _Ops, Foi mal! "_

_K-chan:_ _Quanto suas perguntas, elas vão ser repondidas no decorrer da fic! Vlw pela revi. Bjuss_

**sisical**

_R-chan: -_ _Q bom que gostou :) ... Aproveitando q a K-cha foi ao banheiro... A Sango é ma idiota mesmo, se ela soubesse o que a Kikyou fez para a Kagome e..._

_K-chan:_ - _Rin-chan!_

_R-chan: - Sim?_

_K-chan: - Alguma coisa me diz q você ta falando algo que não deve neh?_

_R-chan: - Que isso. Isso é coisa da sua cabecinha._

_K-chan: - Hum._

_R-chan: Vira a cabeça para o pc aliviada - Vlw pela revi!!! Kissus._

**Sylvana Melo**

_K-chan:_ - _Ele não é nem doido heuhuehuehehueue._

_R-chan: - É... concordo plenamente..._ - Risada maléfica do Naraku

_K-chan:_ - _Obrigada. Bjusss_

**Agome chan**

_R-chan:_ **-** _NUM É Q VOCÊ ADIVINHOU GAROTAAA!!!! xDDDD vlww menina. Kissus_

**Nanali**

_R-chan: -_ _'Cú doce' uahuahuahuahuahuahua, ai minha barriguinha!_

_K-chan:_ - _huheuheuhe xD... Foi curto mesmo ¬¬ Acho q esse ta menor. Mas como disse lá em cima, melhor q não postar... Bjuss_

**Isa Higurashi**

_K-chan:_ - _Tbm to amando o sofrimento da Kiky u.ú Num vou com a cara dela. Ò.Ó¬¬_

_R-chan:_ Toda encolhida com medo da K-chan - _É neh... Mas ja lemos tua fic. Até deixamos uma revi :) Bjuss_

**

* * *

**

Pessoal!!! Vlw msm pelas revis, de coração!!

Mas para deixar nos mas animadas e felix, e que façamos um cap maior...

Deixem reviews!

É uma coisa mto fácil, e nem mata ninguem.

Se houver alguem q morreu, nos avisem!!! xDD Vamos arranjar maneiras menos perigosas...

Agora sério!!! Muito obrigada e...

**KISSUS!!  
**


	6. Capitulo 5

O beijo foi doce, vagaroso, persuasivo, fazendo com que Kagome ansiasse por mais. Entreabriu os lábios até que as línguas de ambos se entrelaçassem numa cadência erótica. Enquanto correspondia ao beijo, abraçou-o pela cintura e correu as mãos por sob a camiseta, afagando-lhe as costas.

InuYasha moldou-a mais junto a seu corpo viril, o beijo tornando-se faminto. Kagome colocou-se na ponta dos pés e abraçou-o pelo pescoço, beijando-o com idêntico ardor.

Sua vontade era de se entregar com abandono aqueles momentos, perder-se de paixão nos braços fortes que a envolviam e não pensar nas conseqüências. E por que não? Não sabia dizer... a mente rodopiava, os pensamentos vagos, todo seus ser voltado para aquele homem, que lhe despertava sensações deliciosas com seus lábios experientes.

O som da campainha ecoou pela casa de repente.

* * *

**Por Rin-cha e K-chan**

* * *

_**Sou Capaz de Amar**_

_Capitulo 5_

* * *

Sobressaltada, Kagome interrompeu o beijo e afastou seu corpo abruptamente do de InuYasha. Ele, porém, manteve-a próxima, repousando o queixo na cabeça dela, enquanto ambos recobravam o fôlego.

"Seja quem for talvez acabe desistindo e indo embora." - A voz de InuYasha soou rouca, ainda repleta de desejo, a respiração entrecortada. Kagome prendeu a sua. Ele não conhecia aquela cidade como ela. Quem quer estivesse à porta já notara seu jipe na entrada de veículos e provavelmente sabia quanto tempo passara ali dentro. Estaria morrendo de expectativa, ansioso por apanhá-la em algo digno de mexericos a serem logo espalhados por Hinoshi. E quase tudo era digno de mexericos ali.

"Kagome Higurashi? Você está aí dentro? InuYasha?"

Kagome soltou um suspiro de alívio. Souta resolvera aparecer para uma visita. Ao menos, aquele intruso era amigável. O problema era que sua família não a deixaria mais em paz em relação a InuYasha.

Com um grunhido de frustração, InuYasha deixou a saleta, e Kagome seguiu-o, esforçando-se para recobrar a compostura o mais breve possível. O que estava fazendo? Perguntou-se, embaraçada. Se Souta tivesse chegado alguns minutos depois, não havia como dizer em que estado os encontraria. Tinha certeza de que o irmão veria a culpa estampada em seu rosto.

Como ela imaginara, tão logo InuYasha abriu a porta da frente e Souta a viu, ele abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Olá, InuYasha. Olá, irmãzinha. Entao, está mesmo aí, como achei quando vi seu jipe parado aí fora."

Ela forçou um sorriso.

"Dei uma carona a InuYasha, e ele quis me mostrar como está a reforma da casa."

Souta adiantou-se pelo vestíbulo, imperturbável, não parecendo achar nada incomum encontrá-la ali. Kagome o conhecia. Ele deixaria para provocá-la àquele respeito depois.

"De fato, esta mansão está ficando luxuosas como aquelas da tevê." – comentou Souta. – "Phil está mesmo fazendo um bom trabalho" – acrescentou, referindo-se ao empreiteiro que recomendara.

"Sim, fico contente que você o tenha indicado." – disse InuYasha. – "Eu já estava me sentindo perdido no meio de todo aquele caos. Quer dar uma olhada na casa toda para ver como está?"

"Claro. Eu estava indo me encontrar com uns amigos e resolvi passar aqui para lhe trazer isto." – Souta entregou a InuYasha a estatueta de madeira que ele escolhera entre seus trabalhos. – "Você acabou esquecendo-a na casa de meus pais."

"Eu percebi logo que cheguei aqui e ia lhe falar a respeito quando o visse. Fico-lhe grato que a tenha trazido." – InuYasha admirou mais uma vez a estatueta de um cavalo de ar imponente e virou-se para Kagome. – "Seu irmão é muito talentoso. Fiquei impressionado com seus trabalhos."

Kagome não poderia ter ficado mais aliviada com o rumo que a conversa acabara tomando.

"Eu vivo lhe dizendo que ele deveria sair daquela fábrica de móveis rústicos em que trabalha e encontrar um meio de ganhar dinheiro com seu trabalho artesanal. Está desperdiçando seu talento nesta cidade. Mas se gosta tanto daqui..." – Ela deu de ombros e abriu rapidamente a porta para sair. – "Bem, agora tenho mesmo de ir. Obrigada por ter-me mostrado a casa, InuYasha."

Sem esperar por uma resposta, rumou para seu jipe e só parou para respirar aliviada, quando deixara a rua dos Carvalhos para trás.

Depois que Souta viu a casa e saiu, InuYasha desabou na cadeira mais próxima. Céus, o que acontecera entre ele e Kagome naquela sala íntima? Algo "bem íntimo", sem dúvida.

Mas não o suficiente, gritou-lhe sua libido.

Se o irmão dela não tivesse tocado a campainha, o que mais poderia ter acontecido?

Algo perigoso. Algo bom. Daquela vez, ele não teria recuado como fizera no rio, para o próprio bem dela.

Mas o fato era que estava avançando por terreno arriscado. Sabia daquilo, mas não conseguia se conter. Mentira quanto ao motivo para lhe pedir que entrasse, tanto para ela quanto para si mesmo. Não quisera apenas lhe mostrar a casa. Quisera vê-la mais, tê-la a seu lado, tocá-la. E ansiava por tocá-la novamente. Gostaria que ela ainda estivesse ali, colada a seu corpo, correspondendo a seus beijos com toda aquela paixão que possuía.

InuYasha sacudiu a cabeça, tentando recobrar o bom senso. Aquilo não o estava levando a lugar algum. Tinha de manter distancia de Kagome. Não podia se desviar de seus planos. Os problemas que tivera com Kaguya deveriam ter-lhe servido de lição o bastante.

Dois dias haviam se passado desde que Souta a flagrara na casa de InuYasha. Felizmente, o irmão ainda não a vira e não tivera chance de especular a respeito. Kagome deixara seu emprego na mercearia e estava se dedicando integralmente ao trabalho de criação do site para a Sunrise. Gostava do processo, era algo que lhe permitia usar toda a criatividade. Concentrava-se mais no trabalho de criação propriamente dito e tentava ignorar o conteúdo publicitário da mineradora. Fora o que pudera observar nos arquivos de texto que Kouga lhe enviara por e-mail. A mineradora obviamente destacava seus futuros benefícios à região, como o progresso e a geração de empregos, ocultando a parte dos prejuízos ao meio ambiente. Ela leu os textos com o Maximo de distanciamento possível. Usando seus conhecimentos técnicos, concentrou-se em seu trabalho como web designer com a imparcialidade de um cirurgião operando um criminoso.

No dia seguinte, ela e Kouga viajaram até Sauk para uma reunião com autoridades locais, onde colheriam dados de apoio à implantação das minas. Não estava muito ansiosa por aquilo e, querendo distrair-se um pouco, combinara com Sango de irem ao Gordie's naquela noite.

Não era só daquilo que queria desviar sua mente. Não conseguia tirar InuYasha dos pensamentos em cada momento livre. Mas não podia sucumbir à tentação, por mais que tivesse que confessar a si mesma que agora o desejava. Não era uma adepta do sexo casual e, depois de tê-lo visto na casa dele, de tê-lo ouvido falar, vira-se obrigada a admitir que InuYasha era especial. Estava longe de ser o delinqüente juvenil que fora por um período no passado. E não era mimado, nem arrogante. Era acessível, gentil, atencioso. Caso se envolvesse com ele sexualmente, temia não ser capaz de sair com o coração ileso do relacionamento, quando chegasse o momento de partir de Hinoshi. Agora, graças a Kouga, ela estava mais perto do que nunca de realizar seu sonho. Não podia deixar uma atração sexual fulminante arruiná-lo

Assim que chegaram no Gordie's, Kagome deixou Sango numa mesa, dizendo-lhe que a esperasse.

"Vou buscar uns drinques para nós."

A fila no bar estava curta. Kagome pagou os drinques e virou-se a fim de voltar para a mesa. Sango não estava mais sozinha.

InuYasha havia sentado ao seu lado. _Droga! Quem teria imaginado que ele estaria no Gordie's numa noite de terça-feira? _Kagome parou a alguns passos, as garrafas de cerveja geladas esfriando-lhe as mãos. Ambos pareciam absortos numa conversa. Ele estava vestido de maneira casual, usando camiseta de jérsei e bermuda azul-marinho. A camiseta de basquetebol realçava-lhe os ombros largos e parecia se adequar à ilusória imagem de mau rapaz que ele sabia projetar tão bem. Erguendo o olhar, Sango lançou-lhe um sorriso. Kagome tomou um longo gole de sua garrafa e voltou à mesa.

"Aqui está sua bebida." – Entregando a outra garrafa à amiga, fingiu não notar aquele um metro e noventa de pura masculinidade sentado ao lado dela.

"InuYasha disse que começou a mostrar sua casa a você no domingo à tarde. Mas que Souta chegou e interrompeu" – comentou Sango. – "Contou-me que você adorou uma sala íntima em estilo antigo."

Kagome lançou um olhar atravessado a InuYasha. Ele era a personificação da inocência. Seu sorriso podia convencer Sango, mas não a ela. Conhecia um ar malicioso quando via um. Admitia que não conseguira resistir à tentação e o beijara totalmente entregue naquela sala, mas ele não correra exatamente na direção oposta. Agora, ficava sentado ali, todo cheio de si, como se guardasse algum segredo sobre ela. _Céus, o homem era exasperante. _

E Sango não ficava atrás. Foi logo arranjando um pretexto para sair da mesa e deixá-los a sós. A traidora!

Alguém colocou uma moeda na antiga Jukebox, e as notas sensuais de uma canção de amor logo chegaram até ambos.

"Que jogo você está fazendo?" – Perguntou Kagome, estreitando os olhos. – "O que quis dar a entender a minha amiga sobre nós?"

"Eu? Nada." – Ele sorveu um gole da própria cerveja e deu de ombros. – "Não estou fazendo jogo algum. Estava apenas conversando para passar o tempo."

"Sei."

InuYasha aproximou sua cadeira da dela, os joelhos de ambos se encostando. Nunca um contato tão corriqueiro parecera tão íntimo. Kagome engoliu a seco e tentou não pensar nos beijos tórridos que já haviam trocado. Não era fácil com a canção que ecoava ao redor falando exatamente de paixões arrebatadoras. Onde estava Sango, afinal? Podia apostar que fora ela que escolhera aquela canção.

Com um suspiro, Kagome sorveu mais um gole de cerveja e empenhou-se ao Máximo para ignorar a corrente eletrizante entre os dois.

Finalmente, a canção terminou, e ela foi tomada por uma onda de alivio. E Sango também estava voltando. Vinha seguida de Souta e, para sua maior irritação, de Kikyou.

"Não estamos interrompendo nada, não é?" – Souta perguntou com um sorriso sugestivo.

"Não." – Respondeu Kagome.

Enquanto os demais se acomodavam nas cadeiras em volta, InuYasha encostou ainda mais sua cadeira na dela, a perna inteira ficando de encontro a de Kagome. Ela tentou empurrar um pouco sua cadeira para trás, mas, de repente, gelou. Ele deteve-a, pousando a mão em sua coxa por baixo da mesa.

Ao mesmo tempo, Kikyou havia se sentado na cadeira do outro lado dele, bem próxima, e tentava lhe chamar a atenção com seu decote generoso.

"E então InuYasha, já decidiu se vai precisar alugar algum espaço comercial no centro da cidade? Terei prazer em ajudá-lo."

Kagome apertou os lábios. Sabia muito bem no que aquela oferecida queria ajudá-lo. A livrá-lo da calça!

"Estou começando a ter algumas idéias do que poderei fazer, mas ainda não preciso de espaço comercial no momento Talvez em breve. De qualquer modo, estou me concentrando primeiramente no termino da reforma da casa." – InuYasha começou a afagar a coxa de Kagome – "Tinha algo especial em mente?"

Kikyou umedeceu os lábios vermelhos.

"Tenho certeza de que poderei lhe arranjar algo bastante especial. Estarei ao seu dispor quando quiser."

Kagome revirou os olhos diante do óbvio convite nas palavras da sirigaita, mas absteve-se de comentários. No momento, metade de sua concentração estava no calor da mão de InuYasha em sua coxa e a outra metade em como conseguiria removê-la discretamente dali._ Céus, aquilo era pura tortura._ Enquanto os dedos firmes e quentes acariciavam sua pele, mal conseguia acompanhar a conversa acontecendo ao redor.

Enfim, ele ergueu a Mão para acenar para a garçonete e pedir mais uma cerveja, e Kagome recobrou o controle._ Céus, o que estava lhe acontecendo, afinal? _Sem hesitar, apanhou sua bolsa e a colocou entre ela e InuYasha. Felizmente, levara uma grande, servia de obstáculo o bastante para mãos bobas.

"Adoro essa música que está tocando agora." – Disse Kikyou em seu tom insinuante, inclinado-se mais para o lado de InuYasha. – "E você, gosta de dançar?"

Kagome cerrou os dentes.

"Para ser franco, não levo muito jeito para dançar."

"Eu poderia lhe dar umas aulas particulares..."

_Minha nossa, a mulher não tinha mesmo limites? _

"Não esta noite." – respondeu ele. – "Ainda estou me recobrando dos excessos no domingo." – lançou um olhar malicioso a Kagome e, então, acrescentou depressa no mesmo tom corriqueiro - "Exagerei na corrida, levando em conta que estou fora de forma."

"Você, fora de forma?" – Kikyou estava praticamente devorando-o com os olhos.

Kagome perguntou-se se seria rude despejar um drinque na cabeça dela. Provavelmente sim, concluiu. Afastou sua cadeira para trás e levantou-se.

"Acho que já vou para casa. Tenho de acordar cedo amanhã."

InuYasha também se levantou.

"Posso lhe dar uma carona."

Nem pensar. Era exatamente dele que ela estava fugindo.

"Oh, não obrigada. Estou com meu jipe. Sango, você vem?"

"Vou ficar ate mais tarde. Não se preocupe. Depois, pego carona com alguém."

"Acompanharei você ate o jipe." – declarou InuYasha, pousando a mão com ar possessivo no ombro de Kagome. Ela não pôde conter a onda de calor que a percorreu e procurou disfarçar o efeito que o homem lhe exercia da melhor maneira que pôde. Não deveria deixá-lo tocá-la daquele jeito. As pessoas poderiam notar. Ficariam com a idéia errada.

Virou-se para dizer-lhe aquilo, mas, naquele instante, a mesma canção sensual de antes começou a tocar. _Céus, aquelas pessoas nunca tinham ouvido falar em variedade? _Não queria ouvi-la outra vez e sentir-se afetada por aquelas notas musicais envolventes, mas também sabia que sair para o estacionamento escuro com InuYasha seria o mesmo que brincar com fogo. Não havia escapatória.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Momento propaganda xD**

_Miroku _é o tipo de homem que deixa as mães de moças solteiras em estado de alerta: charmoso e conquistador. Ele tem uma explicação para tudo, até para suas conquistas amorosas. Mas Miroku está prestes a se arrepender de ter despedaçado tantos corações femininos...

_InuYasha_ acreditava que seu casamento fosse perfeito, até perceber que a esposa estava perdendo o interesse. Kagome tem motivos para mater aquele distanciamento, mas se ela não se explicar logo, pode acabar perdendo o marido...

_Rin_ tem certeza de que encontrou o principe encantado, o homem com quem gostaria de se casar e ter filhos. O problema é que ela não é a única...

_Três irmãos_, três destinos diferentes e um único propósito: A prorcura do verdadeiro Amor; Inu&Kag Sesshy&Rin San Muito romance, drama e comédia nessa fic xD

LEIA nossa mas nova fic... "**Tramas de amor.**" Ela é mto legal gente, pode apostar :)

* * *

Oiiiieeee!! - _Rin-chan e K-chan entram sorrateiramente num local vazio e totalmente escuro - _Desejo informar-lhes mas não tivemos culpa. - _Uma lanterna misteriosa foi acesa na direção de duas criaturas ameaçadas de morte_ - Ei abaixa essa coisa, podemos explicar! - _K-chan grita ao vê q uma carregava uma metralhadora_ - Primeiramente tivemos nossa epoca de provas, segundo meu pc com o ar de sua graça decidiu dá pau, isso msm ele foi para reformatação, ai tivemos q digitar o cap coisa e tal... Mais estamos aki de volta!!!! Agora vamos as queridas reviews:

**Agome chan**

_Rin-chan: - Não nos mate, somos muito novas pra morrer!!! -_ se encolhe todinha e se esconde atrás da K-chan.

_K-chan:_ - Abraça Rin-chan com carinho tentando acalma-la. Começa a ler o papel onde se foi anotado todas a s reviews, em seguida arregalando os olhos. - _Se dependesse de mim tbm... EU TERIA MATADO A KIKYOU A SÉCULOS E NÃO IRIA EXISTIR NEM UM 'PÓ' (barro, terra, ossos) SEQUER PARA ELA VOLTAR E CONTAR SUA HISTÓRIA. -_ A pobre da Rin-chan que estava nos braços da K-chan ja tinha desmaiado de tanto ser apertada pela raiva e descontrole da K-chan.

**Cris**

_K-chan: - Vlw xD... Hentai? Vamos pensar no seu caso, neh Rin-chan?_ - K-chan olha para Rin-chan q continuava desmaiada e descabelada deitada no futom rodeiada de moscas, ou melhor dizendo 'Helimaras'... (sem comentários a parte)

**Mima Montez**

_K-chan: - Que bom q gosta de nossa fic -_ Rir toda louca parecendo uma hiena._ - AHHHH fala sério, essa K-chan da fic é totalmente diferente de mim q tbm sou K-chan xD, pq se fosse ja tinha casado msm. - _Fica toda vermelha, pior q tomate, se isso for possivél. Dá mais uma lida no papel, e dá um salto da cadeira_ - Que tal mesmo q não tenha sido a Kikyou a interromper o clima, continuar-mos com sua idéia de_ "TEMPORADA D TIRO EM VASO D BARRO ' !!! - A essa altura do campeonato a Rin-chan ja tinha acordado e ficado mais traumatizada ainda, pq afinal não é todo dia q vc é ameaçada de morte. - _NÓS PODEREMOS BOTAR A KIKYOU NAQUELAS BARRAQUINHAS DE TIRO AO ALVO, e veja o lado bom, ainda dela sofrer a bala vai ser de verdade e ganharemos uns trocadinhos!! -_ Agora não ria parecendo uma hiena, agora ela ja ria que nem o Naraku , uhuhuhuhuhu.

_Rin-chan:_ Olhos esbugalhados. -

**Maiyu .Mad.Hatter.**

_Rin-chan: - Evita ler Rin&Sesshy? que pena, eu amooooo eleeeeeeeeeeeeeee, principalmente ele juntinhu de mim xD. -_ K-chan continuava com seus ataques por detrás do estudio_. - O inu ta msm de mais nessa fic. Ta arrazando._

_K-chan: - Alguem falou o nome do meu Inuyasha? -_ Por incrivél q parece ela ja havia esquecido da Kikyou.

**sisical**

_K-chan: - Nesse cap vc ja descobriu quem os interrompeu, apesar de eu não ter gostado nadinha._

_Rin-chan: _Morrendo de medo dela ter seus ataques denovo, so que em vez de ser com a Kikyou, dessa vez poderia ser contra o Souta_. - Pobre InuYasha..._

_K-chan: - Disse alguma coisa?_

_Rin-chan: - Não imagina, não disse nada. _

**Nanali**

_K-chan: -_ _Concordo plenamente contigo_ - Vira a rosto, Bufa, crusa os braços, e amarra a cara.

_Rin-chan:_ Gota Enooooooooooooorme!

**Bruni Chan**

_K-chan: - xD Ao um Inu daqueles ninguem conseguiria resistir.__  
_

_Rin-chan: - Nem mesmo a K-chan._

**Isa Higurashi**

_Rin-chan: - Q bom q tão gostando dos momentos Inu e Kag, acho eles muitos fofus xD_

_K-chan: - Vlw... -_ Pensa um pouco_ - Acho q to esquecendo de alguma coisa muito importante...  
_

_Rin-chan:_ Pega sua bolsa, calça os sapatos e sai de fininho do estudio.

_K-chan: - KIKYOU!!! -_ A essas alturas Rin-chan ja estava muito, mais muito longe msm xD

* * *

OW meninas não liguem para nossas loucuras quando respondemos as reviews xD Mais muito obrigada msm ta? Dessa vez foram 9 reviews. Tamo muitos felix msm, eu Rin-chan, to quase chorando de emoção -

Dolu muito vcs

KISSUS...


	7. Capitulo 6

"Acho que já vou para casa. Tenho de acordar cedo amanhã."

InuYasha também se levantou.

"Posso lhe dar uma carona."

Nem pensar. Era exatamente dele que ela estava fugindo.

"Oh, não obrigada. Estou com meu jipe. Sango, você vem?"

"Vou ficar ate mais tarde. Não se preocupe. Depois, pego carona com alguém."

"Acompanharei você ate o jipe." – declarou InuYasha, pousando a mão com ar possessivo no ombro de Kagome. Ela não pôde conter a onda de calor que a percorreu e procurou disfarçar o efeito que o homem lhe exercia da melhor maneira que pôde. Não deveria deixá-lo tocá-la daquele jeito. As pessoas poderiam notar. Ficariam com a idéia errada.

Virou-se para dizer-lhe aquilo, mas, naquele instante, a mesma canção sensual de antes começou a tocar. _Céus, aquelas pessoas nunca tinham ouvido falar em variedade? _Não queria ouvi-la outra vez e sentir-se afetada por aquelas notas musicais envolventes, mas também sabia que sair para o estacionamento escuro com InuYasha seria o mesmo que brincar com fogo. Não havia escapatória.

* * *

**Por Rin-cha e K-chan**

* * *

_**Sou Capaz de Amar**_

_Capitulo 6_

* * *

Com a mão firme no ombro de Kagome, InuYasha esforçava-se para ocultar sua impaciência. A mulher o estava enlouquecendo. Ele admitia que já dissera a si mesmo que envolver-se com ela não era o que precisava no momento. O mais sensato seria manter seu distanciamento. E devia se sentir grato, quando ela praticamente fingira que não acontecera nada entre ambos em sua casa, mesmo depois de tê-la provocado com os comentários aparentemente inocentes a Sango. Mas a maneira como ela parecia estar evitando-o era irritante. O fato de querer ignorar a evidente atração entre eles só o instigava ainda mais, em vez de afastá-lo.

Não imaginara que a encontraria no Gordie's naquela noite, mas, tão logo a vira, toda a determinação para evitá-la dissipara-se instantaneamente. Desejava-a como não se lembrava de já ter desejado tanto alguém em sua vida. Não havia como fugir daquilo. E, depois que chegara àquela conclusão, não vira realmente como ela poderia atrapalhar seus planos de iniciar um negocio ali. Ela poderia ate roubar sua concentração em muitos momentos, mas era completamente diferente de Kaguya. Por certo, Kagome não interferiria no que ele decidisse fazer profissionalmente. E, afinal, ele já estava em Hinoshi, onde queria. Por que não, então, deixar aquela atração desabrochar para ver aonde os levaria?

Ou melhor, se conseguisse convencer Kagome daquilo. E era no que se empenharia.

Caminharam pelo estacionamento de cascalho em silêncio, a noite clara e estrelada. Quando chegaram ao jipe, Kagome virou-se e disse:

"Obrigada. Vejo você por aí"

Vejo você por aí? Ela não se livraria dele tão facilmente.

"Precisamos conversar."

"Acho que não temos nada de especial a conversar." – Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e encarou-o.

"Por que está me evitando?"

"Só ando ocupada com algumas coisas. Não é nada pessoal." – Havia um brilho de desafio nos olhos azuis de Kagome.

Quer soubesse ou não, ela estava mentindo.

"Oh, eu acho que é pessoal, sim." – InuYasha estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe a face com gentileza.

"Sabe de uma coisa? Você não deveria ir tocando os outros desse jeito. As pessoas poderiam ficar com a idéia errada."

Ele a estava atingido de algum modo... ótimo.

"E que idéia seria essa?"

Ela desviou o olhar.

"Você sabe... de que estamos... envolvidos."

"É claro, eu não queria que ninguém ficasse com a idéia errada." – Disse irônico, metendo as mãos nos bolsos. – "Diga-me só uma coisa. Você está me evitando por alguma razão?"

"Não"

"Mas está me evitando."

"Eu..." – Kagome engoliu a seco, sem saber o que dizer.

"E se está me evitando, tem de haver um motivo."

Ela ocupou-se apanhando as chaves do jipe da bolsa. Quanto tornou a fitá-lo, tentou encontrar as palavras adequadas:

"Ouça, eu não sei o que aconteceu no domingo à tarde na sua casa, mas..."

"Não sabe?"

Ela ignorou a interrupção.

"Mas ando ocupada. Tenho muitas coisas para resolver e..."

"E quanto ao rio? Sabe o que aconteceu lá?" – InuYasha venceu um pouco mais a distância entre ambos, fitando-a com desconcertantes olhos dourados.

"Nada. Não aconteceu nada." – Ela deu um passo para trás, o corpo rígido.

"Você tem uma definição peculiar para nada. Está tentando me convencer, ou a si mesma?" – Ele se manteve ali a espera de uma resposta, mas Kagome se recusou a enfraquecer. - "Então, você apenas vai fingir que não existe nada entre nós."

Kagome permaneceu em silêncio, evitando fitá-lo.

"Está certo. Quando tiver terminado de mentir para si mesma, avise-me."

InuYasha virou-se, começando a caminhar de volta na direção do clube noturno. Kagome que o evitasse. O que lhe importava, afinal? Dissera que andava ocupada. Bem, ele estava ocupado também e deveria ter seguido seu primeiro instinto de não se envolver com ninguém tão cedo. Além do mais, aquela atração era passageira. O que precisava era manter-se longe de Kagome Higurashi e concentrar-se em seus próprios problemas.

"InuYasha..." – A palavra foi um mero sussurro nos lábios dela, e ele não a ouviu, pois já desaparecia no interior do Gordie's. Era melhor daquele jeito, pensou Kagome, tentando ignorar o estranho aperto no peito.

Era o melhor para os dois.

* * *

Kouga foi buscá-la em casa no inicio da manha seguinte, num carro prateado de ar esportivo e caro. Alto e bonito, com seus cabelos negros e olhos azuis, era bastante gentil. Apesar de sua ótima aparência, Kagome nunca se sentira atraída por ele. Simplesmente não havia química entre ambos. Apenas uma boa amizade. Felizmente, pois ele próprio tinha um relacionamento duradouro com uma garota, e Kagome só estava interessada em sua carreira.

Embora não estivesse ansiosa por aquela parte do trabalho, sabia que era necessária. E, ao menos, ajudava-a a tirar um pouco dos pensamentos a desconcertante conversa com InuYasha na noite anterior.

Logo que chegaram a Sauk, Kouga e ela tiveram uma reunião com o prefeito e mais três pessoas influentes da cidade, que era bastante parecida com Hinoshi, apenas menor e mais atrasada.Obviamente, os dirigentes de Sauk demonstraram sua total aprovação à instalação das minas nas imediações da cidade, destacando tão-somente os empregos, o processo e a geração de capital que o fato levaria à região.

Depois de almoçarem num restaurante local, ela e Kouga conduziram algumas entrevistas com pessoas nas ruas. Na maioria, a aceitação em relação às minas era grande, mas encontraram residentes com sentimentos em contrário.Kagome falou com uma mulher que citou sua má experiência com as minas em Blackhaw e como haviam arruinado as terras ao redor da fazenda do avô dela. Fez questão de frisar que as pessoas tinham acreditado que as minas seriam sua salvação quando haviam chegado aquela área, muitas décadas antes, mas aquilo não mudara nada exceto as terras e de uma maneira negativa. Estava trabalhando com um grupo que se opunha à entrada da Sunrise na floresta em torno de Sauk.

Secretamente, Kagome desejou-lhe boa sorte, embora, como o próprio Kouga a lembrasse, estavam ali para colher comentários positivos sobre as minas para o site na internet.

Ela era da mesma opinião daquele grupo. Ainda achava que as minas eram um "beneficio" que não compensaria o preço a ser pago no final. Aquilo não significava que não poderia fazer seu trabalho. As minas se instalariam em Sauk com ou sem a sua aprovação, e aquela mulher e seu grupo poderiam lutar em contrario quando quisessem, mas não as impediriam também. Além do mais, se não fosse ela a criar o site, outra pessoa o faria. Tinha de se concentrar naquela que talvez fosse à única chance de ter sua carreira. O que Kouga lhe disse no percurso de volta só lhe reafirmou a certeza de que deveria continuar se empenhando.

"Você fez um ótimo trabalho aqui. Ah, e eu mostrei à gerente de marketing da Sunrise os esboços do site que você me enviou. Ela adorou. Tenho certeza de que não demorará a lhe telefonar a respeito de uma entrevista para um emprego em tempo integral. O emprego seria em Nara, com um bom salário. Além do mais, eles têm aquele sistema de custeio de curso superior com reembolso após a graduação, e você poderia fazer faculdade, como tem sonhado."

Ele lançou-lhe um rápido olhar, enquanto estava concentrado na estrada adiante.

Kagome forçou um sorriso. Não havia duvida de que o que ela mais queria era sair de Hinoshi e cursar uma faculdade. Era exatamente o que sempre sonhara. Mas, de repente, não foi tomada pela euforia e a empolgação que esperara. O que havia de errado? Deveria estar saltando de alegria.

Eram apenas coisas demais, cedo demais, disse a si mesma.

Quando realmente recebesse o convite para uma entrevista, comemoraria.

"E isso não é tudo." – prosseguiu Kouga, animado, alheio às súbitas e indefiníveis incertezas dela. – "Lembro-me de que você já comentou comigo que adora o oceano e que um de seus maiores sonhos é conhecê-lo. Que o que adoraria mesmo era poder conhecer a Austrália. Conquiste esse emprego e talvez consiga."

Daquela vez, Kagome riu.

"Acho que nem mesmo num emprego desses eu ganharia o suficiente para fazer viagens à Austrália."

"Você poderia trabalhar lá, se desejasse. A Sunrise mantém grandes operações na Austrália. Enviam pessoas de lá para cá e vice-versa o tempo todo. Um amigo meu acabou de voltar de uma viagem de negócios à Oceania."

Uau, não apenas conhecer a Austrália, mas talvez trabalhar e morar lá? A possibilidade nunca ocorrera a Kagome. Mas, céus, o que mais uma garota poderia querer?

* * *

Enquanto os trabalhadores faziam um intervalo para o almoço, InuYasha estava sentado em sua varanda da frente, passando a limpo uma lista de itens que Phil lhe pedira. Iria encomendá-los mais tarde na grande loja de materiais de construção que ficava na rodovia, alguns quilômetros além de Hinoshi.

Um velho furgão entrou no caminho de acesso a casa e parou por perto. InuYasha observou, curioso, enquanto uma espalhafatosa Masumi descia e se aproximava num vestido de imitação de pele de zebra, sandálias de plataforma e maquiagem mais pesada que a de uma dançarina de Las Vergas.

"Olá, meu rapaz! Eu lhe trouxe algumas peças maravilhosas para sua decoração, como lhe prometi na casa de meu irmão."

InuYasha desceu da varanda para ajudá-la, temendo o que o esperava.

Levando em conta o gosto duvidoso da mulher para se arrumar, podia imaginar o tipo de decoração de que gostava. Durante uma conversa naquele sábado à noite de churrasco, Masumi comentara que adorava 'garimpar' antiquários de varias localidades e, de algum modo, convencera-o a ser sua intermediaria para contemplar a decoração, cobrando-lhe uma porcentagem pelas peças que lhe interessassem.

"Acho que combinam perfeitamente com o estilo que você pretende preservar na mansão."

Para surpresa de InuYasha...

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Momento propaganda xD**

_**Um novo capitulo de Tramas de Amor foi postado por essa semana, confiram 3**_

_Miroku _é o tipo de homem que deixa as mães de moças solteiras em estado de alerta: charmoso e conquistador. Ele tem uma explicação para tudo, até para suas conquistas amorosas. Mas Miroku está prestes a se arrepender de ter despedaçado tantos corações femininos...

_InuYasha_ acreditava que seu casamento fosse perfeito, até perceber que a esposa estava perdendo o interesse. Kagome tem motivos para mater aquele distanciamento, mas se ela não se explicar logo, pode acabar perdendo o marido...

_Rin_ tem certeza de que encontrou o principe encantado, o homem com quem gostaria de se casar e ter filhos. O problema é que ela não é a única...

_Três irmãos_, três destinos diferentes e um único propósito: A prorcura do verdadeiro Amor; Inu&Kag Sesshy&Rin San Muito romance, drama e comédia nessa fic xD

LEIA nossa mas nova fic... "**Tramas de amor.**" Ela é mto legal gente, pode apostar :)

* * *

_Vivemos em qualquer lugar_

_Enquanto viajamos_

_sem direção_

_Prorcurando a luz até encontrar_

_Eu caminho sempre_

_Com você._

**Densa floresta**_ - InuYasha_

_Rin-chan: - Oiiieee Pessoas lindas do nosso coração._ - Rin estava sentada em uma mesa, e ao seu lado K-chan. Atrás podia-se vê um telão passando varias imagens de InuYasha, e cantava a musica bem baixinho.

K-chan: - _Agora, vão diretamente as resposta das Reviews! Rin-chan, por favor! -_

Rin-chan: - _A primeira é "**Agome-chan**"!!_

_K-chan:_ Lendo o papel, e derrepente arregala os olhos _- VOU MATAR AQUELE PESTE QUE PASSA POR MEU IRMÃO! -_

_Rin-chan: - Calma K-chan, coitadinho do pobre. -_ K-chan dá um olhar brutal a Rin _- Glup -_ se recompondo _- Quem não gostaria de está no lugar da Kagome heim? xD... -_ Olha pra K-chan _- E-e-h...eh melhor mudar de assunto. - _

_K-chan: - Dessa vez quem atrapalhou foi a Kagome. Aff. Proxima... "**Maiyu .Mad.Hatter". **Tbm fic feliz quando formato o pc, ele fica até mais rápido, mais o problema é perder tudo o q vc ja digitou da fic, e pior ainda é que a bruaca aqui esquece de passar pro cd. u.ú._

_Rin-chan: - "**Isa Higurashi" **Momentos da Kagome e Inu é que não faltam. Obrigada pela revi, bjuss fofa!_

_K-chan: - "**Polly" **É, o Inu ta msm diferente nessa fic. Num sei se vc ja percebeu, mais ela trata a Kiky muito indiferente, ele ñ ta ne mai pra ela auhauhaua. tbm ñ sou mto lá fan da Kikyou. E aqui ta a continuação! Bjus._

_Rin-chan: - "_**_Bruni Chan"_** , _Bom o que aconteceu no estacionamento vc ja viu nesse cap aki. E a kikyou? Bom ,ela tem minhoca no lugar do cerebro..._

_Mesmo que eu queira esconder  
O que sinto aqui  
Dentro de mim  
Meus olhos não param de dizer  
Que eu te amo  
Tanto assim _

_Nos meus sonhos  
Eu sempre vou te procurar  
Pra poder te falar  
Que sem teu amor  
Não há luz, calor  
O meu mundo é frio_

_K-chan: - **"Sylvana Melo" **Quem não quer um romance assim? uahuahauhauhauahu eu quero, e tenho certeza que a Rin-chan tbm. É mto fofu - rsrsrsrrs._

_Rin-chan: - **"Nanali" **Tava sumida mais q bom que voltou xD. Obrigada pelos elogios. Bjuss fofis!!_

_K-chan: - Bom ficamos por aqui, e até o proximo cap ;D!_

_Tem tantas coisas  
Que eu quero te mostrar  
Que eu quero te contar  
Os meus sonhos bons  
Da minha vida, a flor  
Com todos os tons  
Do meu amor_

_Peço pro vento te levar  
Meu beijo  
E te contar  
Que eu te amo  
O meu maior desejo_

_

* * *

_

_KISSUS..._

_vlw pelas reviews_


	8. Capitulo 7

Levando em conta o gosto duvidoso da mulher para se arrumar, podia imaginar o tipo de decoração de que gostava. Durante uma conversa naquele sábado à noite de churrasco, Masumi comentara que adorava 'garimpar' antiquários de varias localidades e, de algum modo, convencera-o a ser sua intermediaria para contemplar a decoração, cobrando-lhe uma porcentagem pelas peças que lhe interessassem.

"Acho que combinam perfeitamente com o estilo que você pretende preservar na mansão."

Para surpresa de InuYasha...

* * *

**Por Rin-cha e K-chan**

* * *

_**Sou Capaz de Amar**_

_Capitulo 7_

* * *

Para surpresa de InuYasha, os itens que encontrou no furgão eram bonitos o bastante e estavam em bom estado. Entre outras coisas, começou a ajudá-la a retirar do furgão um aparador, uma mesinha de canto, uma cadeira de balanço, um baú de cedro; peças que certamente valorizariam alguns dos muitos ambientes do casarão.

"Voltarei com mais coisas em breve, mas depois conversaremos a respeito. Estou com um pouco de pressa. Preciso passar pela casa da minha mãe antes de deixar a cidade."

Ela passaria pela casa de Kagome?

"Alguma ocasião especial?" – perguntou InuYasha num tom corriqueiro, sem poder se conter. Ora, quantas vezes já ordenara a si mesmo para tirá-la dos pensamentos? Especialmente depois da conversa frustrante da noite anterior.

"Não, aquela minha sobrinha ausentou-se da cidade por alguma razão. Minha mãe só a espera de volta no final do dia. Então, pensei em dar uma espiada nela, ver se está tudo bem."

"O que Kagome foi fazer fora da cidade? Algo a ver com seu trabalho de web design?" – Quando ele pararia de ser tão óbvio afinal?  
Masumi lançou-lhe um olhar especulativo.

"Não sei ao certo, mas minha mãe disse que um sujeito moreno e bonitão, num carro esporte prateado, apareceu para buscá-la logo depois do café da manhã e que saiu a toda velocidade pela rua. Você conhece alguém que se encaixe nessa descrição?"

InuYasha não conhecia, mas não gostou de saber que Kagome estava andando com algum motorista imprudente, especialmente nas estradas sinuosas que circundavam Hinoshi. Julgara-a mais responsável. Alguém provavelmente deveria falar-lhe a respeito.

Masumi, que já se sentara ao volante do furgão, estudava-o agora com um brilho divertido no olhar.

"Quer que eu leve algum recado a Kagome, caso tenha voltado mais cedo?"

Oh, pronto, lá estava a mulher se reunindo mais uma vez à legião de cupidos locais.

"Não, não, obrigado. Apenas diga olá a Kaede por mim."

* * *

Kagome fez uma pausa no trabalho em seu computador para atender ao telefone sem fio que mantinha por perto.

"Alô?"

O timbre agradável de voz do InuYasha do outro lado da linha apanhou-a de surpresa e pareceu reverberar por todo o seu corpo:

_"Olá, Kagome. Ouvi dizer que você se ausentou da cidade ontem."_

Ali estava mais um problema em se viver numa cidade pequena, não se tinha privacidade.

"Como soube, isso estava anunciado em faixas e cartazes no centro da cidade?"

Ele soltou um riso.

_"Não, ao menos que eu não tenha notado. Sua tia passou aqui ontem para deixar algumas peças de antiquário. Comentou a respeito."_

Céus, InuYasha andara se reunindo com Masumi?Aquilo era mau sinal. Apesar de solteirona convicta. A tia também estava no time daqueles que mal podiam esperar para vê-la casada. Por que todo o mundo achava que tinha alguma espécie de licença oficial para bancar o cupido na vida dos outros?

_"E, então, aonde você foi?"_ – perguntou InuYasha, embora tivesse dito a si próprio que o que Kagome fazia, não era de sua conta. Mas, com mil diabos, ali estava ele lhe telefonando.

"Saí a trabalho." – respondeu Kagome de maneira mais evasiva possível.

_"Masumi disse que um homem foi buscar você num veloz carro prateado. Alguém que eu conheça?"_

Agora era InuYasha que achava que tinha o direito de especular sobre a vida pessoal dela, apesar de ter-lhe deixado mais do que claro que não queria se envolver com ele. Não podia. Achou melhor desviar o rumo da conversa.

"Masumi passou por aqui enquanto eu estava fora, mas Kaede não me disse que ela tinha ido até sua casa e conversado com você."

Houve um longo silêncio do outro lado da linha e depois um suspiro.

_"Na verdade, eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre algo em que sua tia vai me ajudar. Gostei das peças que ela me trouxe.Mas gostaria da sua opinião. Poderia vir até minha casa hoje?"_

"Precisa da minha opinião?"

_"Acontece que Masumi vai me ajudar na decoração dos ambientes que estão sem mobília. Só quero saber se estou no caminho certo. Essas peças que me trouxe são de bom gosto, mas sua tia me parece um tanto... como posso dizer..."_

"Excêntrica. E você tem medo que ela acabe decorando sua casa feito um bordel do inicio do século passado, certo?"

_"Acho que você entendeu mais ou menos a idéia." -_ Ele deu uma pausa._ - "Que tal vir almoçar comigo? Faço excelentes hambúrgueres grelhados."_

Hum... Aquilo não soava tentador? E perigoso... Ou não?

"Mas sua casa não está cheia de gente trabalhando na reforma?"

_"Hoje não. Phil só trará mais alguns homens amanhã e depois para os acabamentos finais, quando o material restante que encomendei terá chegado."_

Sim, território decididamente vazio e... perigoso. Mas ela estava curiosa para saber exatamente o que ele e Masumi andavam maquinando.

"Está certo. Mas não quero lhe dar trabalho. Que tal se eu passar pela Sunik primeiro?" – sugeriu, citando a principal lanchonete da cidade. – "Eles têm os melhores hambúrgueres de toda região."

* * *

Kagome parou na entrada da garagem de InuYasha e desceu do jipe, levando um grande pacote da Sunik com hambúrgueres e fritas. Ele objetara quanto a ela comprar o almoço, mas Kagome ignorara os protestos e desligara.

InuYasha pegou o saco da lanchonete à porta e conduziu-a até a cozinha. Vestia bermuda e camisa pólo, mas os pés estavam descalços. Ela achou que havia algo de estranhamente erótico quanto a ele recebê-la descalço, talvez o próprio ar corriqueiro do fato, como se ambos fossem amigos íntimos ou algo assim.

Enquanto seguia pelo longo corredor, Kagome olhava ao redor, admirada com as mudanças.

"Você está terminado de reformar este lugar bem depressa."

"Sim, só faltam mais alguns detalhes e, como eu comentei, dentro de uns dois dias, Phil e sua equipe terão terminado. Pude aproveitar boa parte da mobília que havia aqui também. Restam só alguns ambientes a ser decorados."

"Numa casa enorme como esta e no estado em que se comentava que se encontrava, considere-se com sorte por estar terminando tudo em tempo recorde."

"Devo isso a seu irmão, que me indicou Phil. Não sei como teria me arranjado sozinho."

"Você teria dado um jeito, tenho certeza."

"Oh, obrigado pelo voto de confiança"

Ele indicou-lhe para que se sentasse à grande mesa arredondada na ampla cozinha, repleta de armários de nogueira e bancadas de granito. Apenas os eletrodomésticos eram novos, provavelmente recém-adquiridos no BiggeeMart.

"Uau, esta cozinha é incrível."

InuYasha apanhou latas de refrigente da geladeira e sentou-se diante dela à mesa, enquanto Kagome abria o saco da lanchonete.

"Sim. Esses armários são de madeira maciça e bastou um bom polimento para que voltassem a ficar como novos."

"São perfeitos." – Ela provou seu sanduíche e tomou um gole de refrigerante. – "E então? O que Masumi está fazendo para você?"

"Como eu lhe disse, está arranjando peças em antiquários para a decoração final. Depois eu lhe mostrarei as que me trouxe. Apesar do que eu disse ao telefone, Masumi tem um excelente faro para encontrar peças excelentes. Pode ser um tanto exagerada na maneira como se veste e tudo o mais, mais se tem algo que entende é de decoração."

InuYasha acabou de comer algumas fritas e meneou a cabeça, concordando.Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"É mesmo? Se percebeu isso, para que precisa da minha opinião?"

Ele nem sequer pareceu constrito quando confessou:

"Na verdade, eu queria ver você. Tive a impressão de que aquela nossa conversa no estacionamento ficou inacabada."

"Foi apenas impressão, eu lhe asseguro." – Tinham acabado de comer e, esvaziando suas latas de refrigerante, ela recolheu todas as embalagens descartáveis de volta ao saco de papelão e levantou-se para jogá-lo no cesto de lixo a um canto. – "Bem, agora acho melhor eu ir embora."

"Deixe-me ao menos mostrar-lhe o resto da casa. Você queria vê-la naquele dia, e não houve chance."

"Oh, não há problema. Fica para outro dia."

"Eu insisto. Poderá ver também as peças que Masumi me trouxe."

Com um suspiro, Kagome seguiu-o até a grande escadaria principal.

Poderia lidar com aquilo. Então, achava-o atraente. Era uma mulher confiante e bem resolvida do novo milênio. Era normal que achasse um homem daqueles desejável, mas não era governada pelos hormônios. Era capaz de lidar tranquilamente com a situação.

"Vou começar a lhe mostrar o andar de cima" – disse InuYasha, quando chegaram ao alto da escada.

Claro, por que não? Ela gostaria de conhecer o andar de cima.

"Há uma biblioteca..."

Ora, uma biblioteca. Poderia haver algo mais inofensivo?

"... e quatro quartos."

Oh, puxa...

"Eu escolhi a suíte principal para mim. Venha, vou lhe mostrar um baú de cedro que Masumi me trouxe. Ficou perfeito lá."

"No seu quarto? Oh, não quero atrapalhar e..."

"Não está atrapalhando em nada. É um prazer lhe mostrar a casa."

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Momento propaganda xD**

_**Um novo capitulo de Tramas de Amor foi postado por essa semana, confiram 3**_

_Miroku _é o tipo de homem que deixa as mães de moças solteiras em estado de alerta: charmoso e conquistador. Ele tem uma explicação para tudo, até para suas conquistas amorosas. Mas Miroku está prestes a se arrepender de ter despedaçado tantos corações femininos...

_InuYasha_ acreditava que seu casamento fosse perfeito, até perceber que a esposa estava perdendo o interesse. Kagome tem motivos para mater aquele distanciamento, mas se ela não se explicar logo, pode acabar perdendo o marido...

_Rin_ tem certeza de que encontrou o principe encantado, o homem com quem gostaria de se casar e ter filhos. O problema é que ela não é a única...

_Três irmãos_, três destinos diferentes e um único propósito: A prorcura do verdadeiro Amor; Inu&Kag Sesshy&Rin San Muito romance, drama e comédia nessa fic xD

LEIA nossa mas nova fic... "**Tramas de amor.**" Ela é mto legal gente, pode apostar :)

* * *

_Oiieee!!_

_Bom, hoje não vamos poder responder as reviews. Mais no prox. cap respondemos. __Agradecemos de coração a _**Kagome Juju Assis/** **Polly/** **Lory Higurashi/** **Isa Higurashi/** **Nanali** _pelas reviews. Bjuss meninas!  
_

_**PS. :** Dessa vez o capitulo foi mais rapido, não? ;D_

_KISSUS..._

_vlw pelas reviews_


	9. Capitulo 8

"Vou começar a lhe mostrar o andar de cima" – disse InuYasha, quando chegaram ao alto da escada.

Claro, por que não? Ela gostaria de conhecer o andar de cima.

"Há uma biblioteca..."

Ora, uma biblioteca. Poderia haver algo mais inofensivo?

"... e quatro quartos."

Oh, puxa...

"Eu escolhi a suíte principal para mim. Venha, vou lhe mostrar um baú de cedro que Masumi me trouxe. Ficou perfeito lá."

"No seu quarto? Oh, não quero atrapalhar e..."

"Não está atrapalhando em nada. É um prazer lhe mostrar a casa."

* * *

**Por Rin-cha e K-chan**

* * *

_**Sou Capaz de Amar**_

_Capitulo 8_

* * *

Ela engoliu a seco, enquanto InuYasha abria a porta e lhe indicava que entrasse na frente. Olhou ao redor.

Com móveis escuros e maciços e decoração sóbria, o quarto tinha um ar predominante masculino. Mal notando o baú de cedro mencionado a um canto, o olhar dela pousou irremediavelmente na imensa cama.

O silêncio se prolongou, a súbita tensão entre ambos quase palpável. Sem saber o que fazer, Kagome adiantou-se mais pelo quarto, admirando a colcha azul e branca. Quando se virou, InuYasha estava bem próximo, o calor de seu corpo irradiando-se como um campo magnético a atraí-la. Os olhos dourados dele estavam intensos como nunca, fitando-a com um brilho faminto que a encheu de inevitável expectativa.

_InuYasha era tão tentador, tão irresistível... _

Ela queria tocá-lo, mas conteve-se. Não deveria estar ali. Sabia aonde aquela situação os estava levando. Não podia baixar sua guarda. Se o fizesse, o que aconteceria com seus sonhos? Conseguiria ficar com InuYasha apenas uma vez e, depois, seguir e, diante? O fato é que não podia se arriscar a cometer o mesmo erro do passado. Desviou o olhar daqueles olhos hipnóticos até a porta Tinha de escapar. A atração era forte demais. A realidade poderia enfraquecê-la, destruí-la, prendê-la em Hinoshi.

"Kagome?" – InuYasha inclinou-se para frente, mas manteve as mãos ao longo do corpo, seu hálito quente arrepiando-a por inteiro, a proximidade desconcentrando-a. Ela respirou fundo e pousou as mãos no peito dele em busca de apoio. Foi demais para resistir. O pulsar acelerado de seu próprio coração minou-lhe o restante do controle. Abraçou-o repentinamente pelo pescoço e puxou-o para si,guiando-lhe os lábios até os seus.

InuYasha soltou um grunhido quando seus lábios se encontraram. Beijou-a com sofreguidão, afagando-lhe as costas e, então, erguendo-a pelas nádegas até que a estivesse moldando com perfeição a seu corpo. Kagome sentiu um corrente de excitação percorrendo-a quando lhe sentiu a rija de masculinidade de encontro a si, apesar da barreira das roupas.  
Arrancou-lhe a camisa da cintura da bermuda, expondo-lhe o abdome musculoso, deliciando-se em tocá-lo com as palmas das mãos.

InuYasha inclinou-se para frente, e ela bateu com as pernas na beirada da cama e caiu de costas no colchão, aninhada naqueles braços fortes. Trocaram mais um beijo voluptuoso até que, finalmente, entreolharam-se, ofegantes.

"É aqui que você me pergunta se eu estou certa quando a isto?"  
Ele fitou-a com um brilho malicioso no olhar.

"Oh, você está certa quanto a isto, sim. Acredite." - Tornou a beijá-la, mordiscando-lhe o lábio inferior de maneira tentadora e, então, explorando-lhe a maciez da boca com a língua.

Kagome correspondeu ao beijo com paixão, as línguas de ambos se entrelaçando numa sensual cadência. InuYasha tinha razão. Ela tinha certeza quanto àquilo. Por que sequer pensara em escapulir? Podia lidar com a situação. Estava lidando. Estava no controle das coisas. Optara por fazer amor com InuYasha e enfrentaria as conseqüencias depois.

Queria tocá-lo por inteiro e ajudou-o a livrar-se da camisa. Kagome observou-lhe a perfeição do peito com fascínio, correndo as mãos pela pele quente, sentindo-lhe os músculos bem definidos. Ocontrole que sentira segundos antes começou a se esvair depressa, desaparecendo numa onda de sensações e emoções.

InuYasha despiu-lhe a regata, expondo-lhe o sutiã de renda. Kagome estremeceu, ansiando por sentir-lhe o toque das mãos fortes em sua pele  
nua. Traçando os contornos do sutiã com a ponta dos dedos gentilmente, ele chegou até o fecho da frente e abriu-o, libertando-lhe os seios. Deitou-a de costas na cama, contemplando-a com um olhar ardente, tocando-lhe os seios macios com vagar, estimulando-lhe os mamilos provocantes com os polegares.

"Você é absolutamente adorável." - murmurou, rouco.

Inclinando-se, mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dela, beijou-lhe o pescoço, deixando uma trilha de fogo com seus lábios cálidos, seguindo pelo colo acetinado, deslizando até um dos seios. Tomou-lhe um dos malilos túmidos com os lábios, sugando-o demoradamente. Kagome retorceu-se de prazer e arqueou as costas em direção ao contato inebriante. InuYasha, então, dedicou a mesma atenção ao outro seio, descrevendo círculos com a ponta da língua no mamilo rosado, mordiscando-o de leve, sugando-o.

Longos momentos depois, ele levou a mão à cintura do short dela, abrindo o botão e o zíper. Ela fez o mesmo ajudando-o a despir a bermuda e, numa questão de segundos, as roupas de ambos estavam espalhadas em torno da cama, seus corpos nus se entrelaçando acima.

"Só um minuto." - InuYasha inclinou-se até a mesinha-de-cabeceira, abrindo a pequena gaveta. Alguns objetos caíram no chão até que encontrou o que procurava. Abrindo o pacote de preservativos, cuidou da proteção de ambos.

Kagome suspirou quando InuYasha tornou a deitar-se a seu lado e deslizou a mão em seu ventre, fazendo-a escorregar até a parte interna de sua coxa e, enfim, tocando-lhe o centro da feminilidade. Enquanto a tocava com incrível intimidade, tornou a tomar-lhe os lábios com os seus, beijando-a longamente.

Tomada por um desejo cada vez mais intenso, Kagome puxou-o mais para perto, ansiando para que a possuísse, guiando-lhe a rija masculinidade até si.

InuYasha fitou-a com paixão.

"Agora, você tem certeza?" - perguntou-lhe, rouco.

Kagome cingiu-o pela cintura com as pernas em resposta, arqueando o corpo para recebê-lo quando ele a penetrou. Seus corpos começaram a andular cada vez mais depressa, os beijos que trocavam eram sôfregos, desesperados. Mantiveram aquele ritmo frenético do qual não havia mais volta, o desejo cada vez mais incontrolável ansiando por ser aplacado.

Quando os primeiros espasmos começaram a percorrer seu corpo, Kagome abraçou InuYasha com mais força e fitou-o nos olhos, o intenso prazer dominando-a. Não podendo mais se conter enquanto o êxtase que a arrebatara reverberava pelo próprio corpo dele, InuYasha deixou que os resquícios de seu controle se esvaíssem, ambos sendo enlevados por um clímax simultâneo, fabuloso.

Exaustos, mas ainda unidos, mantiveram-se abraçados na cama.

"Você é linda." - Ele afastou os cabelos da fronte de Kagome e beijou-a com ternura.

Ela aninhou-se ainda mais nos braços dele, uma onda de contentamento envolvendo-a. Deveria ser sempre daquela maneira?  
Ele beijou-a nos lábios, um beijo doce e simples sem expectativas, apenas aceitação. Depois, manteve-a nos seus braços e afagou-lhe os cabelos com gentileza. Kagome suspirou. Estava contente.  
Não havia mais nada no mundo que desejasse naquele momento, tudo estava perfeito. Com um sorriso nos lábios, adormeceu.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Momento propaganda xD**

_**Um novo capitulo de Tramas de Amor foi postado por essa semana, confiram 3**_

_Miroku _é o tipo de homem que deixa as mães de moças solteiras em estado de alerta: charmoso e conquistador. Ele tem uma explicação para tudo, até para suas conquistas amorosas. Mas Miroku está prestes a se arrepender de ter despedaçado tantos corações femininos...

_InuYasha_ acreditava que seu casamento fosse perfeito, até perceber que a esposa estava perdendo o interesse. Kagome tem motivos para mater aquele distanciamento, mas se ela não se explicar logo, pode acabar perdendo o marido...

_Rin_ tem certeza de que encontrou o principe encantado, o homem com quem gostaria de se casar e ter filhos. O problema é que ela não é a única...

_Três irmãos_, três destinos diferentes e um único propósito: A prorcura do verdadeiro Amor; Inu&Kag Sesshy&Rin San Muito romance, drama e comédia nessa fic xD

LEIA nossa mas nova fic... "**Tramas de amor.**" Ela é mto legal gente, pode apostar :)

* * *

_Oiieee!!_

_Hoje não vamos responder as reviews novamente... Malz. Mais no proximo pode ter certeza que sim. E quem sabe o proximo capitulo seja um presente de natal? XD E ai, gostaram do cap??? Nem pensem que só porque ja teve hentai entre eles, que as coisas vão se resolver. A Fic ta so esquentando, e coisas sobrfe o passado de Kagome vão se revelando no decorrer dos capitulos... _

_**PS. :** Dessa vez o capitulo foi mais rapido do que nunca! ;D_

_KISSUS..._

_vlw pelas reviews_


End file.
